Second Generation
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ai and Hiro, Amu's and Ikuto's children, are high school twins. Suddenly a group of transfer students arrive, endlessly trying to tell Ai of some mysterious egg. However, her overprotective brother won't allow Ai to hear a word.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Also in this one, Utau and Ikuto aren't siblings.**

"Hiro, go already or else you'll be late!" The seventeen year old girl with long, pink locks yelled at the blue haired boy.

"Fine, but, Ai, be sure you're careful around them," The older twin brother with honey golden orbs warned her, glowering at his two friends. One of those friends had black hair with green eyes, and the other had dirty blond hair with green eyes. They were cousins, and also their uncle was Souma Kukai.

"You got that, Souma Ryuu?" He turned his gaze to the black haired one. "Souma Shin?"

"We understand, your majesty. Your carriage awaits you," They both bowed dramatically, gesturing towards the black, tinted car. Off on a tantrum, he stomped his way to the vehicle. They were in front of their school with their uniforms. For some strange reason, the school was open for any student to come in 24/7.

"Let's go," Ai turned and walked towards the school once the car was out of sight.

"Yes, your highness," They obeyed, heading for the same place where she would be going to… the roof.

**...What color do you see in the world…**

"Cigar," She held out her hand, earning a cigar from Shin. "Light," She placed the cigar between her lips and also between her fingers. Ryuu took out his lighter and lighted it. After he was done, he put it back in his pocket.

The only thing stopping you from falling off were the rails. The rail's pipes were like long rectangles. Ai sat on top of the rail with Ryuu and Shin on either side of her. They were leaning on the rail.

"Why do you do this?" Ryuu asked her, not tearing his eyes away from the sunset.

"I've always been thought as a little nice girl… It's weird. I don't like it," She answered as her hair was blown back from the wind.

"There has to be another reason," He chuckled, taking a cigar and lighting it. His back was on the rail. Shin was staring at Ai who faced away from the sunset.

"What else is there? My brother goes on a rampage every time even if a guy stares at me for 'too long' in his definition. Every girl adores my brother, but he never pays them any heed, only taking care of me. It makes me feel and seem weak?" She exhaled some smoke, taking the cigar away from her lips. "I do it because I feel like it. It's simple."

"Doesn't have to do something with your parents?" Shin asked, not smoking. Shin never smoked along with them. In an immediate response, Ryuu glared at him, telling him, "This is not a subject to talk about".

"I don't know that much about my parents. I have a picture of them and their names, Tsukiyomi Amu and Ikuto. My mother's surname was Hinamori. That's it. Hiro is different. He knows everything. He might think I don't know he knows, but I think it's better if he thinks that way. No matter how much times I look over my memories of them, all I know are that I felt a great amount of rage and sorrow during their deaths and also my dad always called me a midget because I reminded him of a certain blond midget he once knew," Ai sighed. The two men didn't know if it was of relief or of sorrow.

"Hey, Ai, is your eyes natural or were you in an accident and you had to replace it?" Shin asked, gesturing at her eyes. Her right eye was honey golden, and her left eye was azure.

"I'm not sure. I don't really care, and even if I did ask Hiro, he would just change the subject," Amu frowned.

"He's just trying to protect you. He's a great friend. He brightens everyone's day," Ryuu gave a small smile, reminiscing over his times with her brother.

"It's different in this case. When one of his soccer teammates talked "inappropriate" about you, he beat him up, sending him to the hospital with a broken tailbone, both hands, one leg, seven his fingers, his neck, and I forgot the rest of the broken bones. He sure brightened his day. When that guy came back to school, he still didn't learn his lesson, and your brother broke more of his fragile bones and cut off all his connections with him, classifying him as 'a wolf who's out for _my lil' Ai'_," Shin imitated the _my lil' Ai_ in a high voice.

"What did that guy say?" She was curious over that fact alone, dismissing the rest.

"Something along the lines, _'Hook me and your sister up, man,' _,"Ryuu imitated the poor fellow's voice in a high pitched voice.

"Was his voice that high?" Ai laughed bitterly. All her laughs were always with bitterness.

"After your brother _brightened_ his day, his voice stayed like that," Ryuu chuckled.

"How is that allowed? He can take over my life and gets to leave to some part time job, leaving me. How is that fair at all?" The pinkette complained, turning around on the rails and getting off the rail.

"Where are you going?" Shin asked, turning towards her.

"I'm going to get us some canned coffee. Want some?" She offered, earning a nod from both of them. She left the roof.

"Why does Hiro have to be so overprotective? Is he just trying to keep her all to himself?" Shin asked his cousin.

"He's not that selfish. Have you seen all those glances the guys give to our little princess? They pretty much craving to even touch her , but if they do that with those ill intentions they have in their fantasies, Hiro will kill them on the spot," Ryuu explained.

"If Hiro has no time for Ai, why doesn't he just quit all those sports teams he's on?" Shin asked confused over everything.

"He thinks that if he's in those clubs he can become stronger to protect her, but personally, I think he could easily do that. I guess he thinks that way just because he's not that much academically smart, but he's clever."

"Oh and don't forget his other flaws, horrible cook, impatient, and always late."

"Don't brush off Ai's flaws and good traits, horrible at sports, great cook, short, horrible artist..." Shin trailed off.

"Somehow she's misunderstood. The girls think too bad of her, and the guys think too well of her. The girl's claim she's a hooker. The guy's claim she's a sweet angel."

"I'm back," Ai slammed the door, not noticing the conversation.

…**How much times a day to you think **_**,"If Only…"…**_

"You did a great job, Hiro. Just one more step and we can get the embryo in our hands."

**...Who would you choose to die, you or whole nation…**

**I hope you like it. I'm sorry, but I can't update every day like I used to. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

"I'm home," She muttered under her breath as she opened the large doors. It was still sunset.

Ai and Hiro lived in a mansion left by their parents. Well, Ai practically lived alone because Hiro never went home to do his "work". She never knew what he did, but she didn't mind at all. Her older brother would only come home occasionally.

She entered her room with the same apathetic face she had on every day, closed the door behind her, shut the lights and blinds, and sat down on her bed. Her room was small. She used to have a larger room, but she hated that room. She decided on this simple room like her brother's. There was only a bed, a desk, a closet, and a bathroom. The bedroom had plain colors such as tan, white, and brown. The bed was in the corner of the room, the desk was at the other side of the room with the door to the hallway next to it, the bathroom door was by the bed and the other door, and the closet was at the other end of the room.

Ai placed on her red headphones and blasted the music through her ears in the complete darkness. If she had turned on the lights, she'd notice there was no one there for her. Music was her escape from her reality; it was her fantasy. She always blasted them through her ears so that she couldn't hear the outside world. The birds twittering around with no care in the world and the wind beating against her window were all those outside sounds.

She would do this and fall asleep with her school uniform on. Her uniform consisted of a red tie, black jacket, white, long sleeved shirt, black belt, and a red plaid skirt.

When she'd wake up, she would take a shower, get dressed, and go in the kitchen to cook herself a meal. Even when she was doing these tasks, there would be music blasting from her ipod speakers. She had stationed speakers throughout the house so that she could still listen to music. The mansion was shrouded by the forest, meaning no one nearby would really be annoyed. It also meant that if a robber came Ai would be defenseless to it, but that case had never occurred.

After she ate her food, she would always head for the staircase which was a few meters from the front door. By now, it was already night. She would turn off the music and lights and sit on the last step, waiting for her brother. She already knew he wouldn't be coming, but she always hoped he would come home. She would wait there in silence and stare at the door until the sun to rise back up. When she saw the light creep in and the birds chirp, she would realize that it was time to get ready for school. When her parents had died and Hiro had begun his work, she started this routine. At first, she would fall asleep, waiting, and when she'd awake, she would cry on those same steps.

As the years went by, she would learn the reality of this world and stop crying. It became her normal routine. It would repeat the same the next day. Her life was a cycle… for now.

**..:: Second Generation ::..**

"These nosy little brats foiled my plans! Do something about them or else, Hiro!" The loud echoing voice bellowed throughout the dark room.

"I understand, sir."

**Sorry for the late update. I really wanted to complete my other story. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Homeroom and First Period**

"Good morning, class. We have a new student," The teacher announced, catching everyone's attention.

"Nice to meet ya, my name's Souma Takumi. I am looking for any kind of sports club," The blond with green eyes grinned, having two thumbs up in the air.

"Take your seat next to Hinamori-san, the pink haired one. Let's begin the lesson," The teacher ordered, beginning the lesson. "The pink haired one" was at the back corner of class, looking at the clear sky.

As Takumi was walking to his seat, stares were glued on him as whispering filled the room.

"Sigh, and he had such a handsome face," One female sighed to her friend.

"That face won't be so happy when he meets the Tsukiyomi twins," One male scowled, reminiscing over what happened with most new students.

Right before Takumi could reach two desks away from his, a male grabbed his arm.

"Takumi, you had better be careful around her," He pointed at Ai. "Her brother will kill you if you even touch to her."

Puzzled, the blond sat down at his seat, staring at the girl who looked out the window.

"It's a beautiful day out, right?" He remarked to Ai, ignoring all the warnings. Once his statement slipped from his lips, distressed sounds were heard throughout the class even the teacher sighed and slammed his head on the blackboard.

"Not really," She answered, not looking away from the window.

"What classes do you have?" The male adolescent asked.

"Dunno," She gave him a simple word, causing him to sigh.

"You're really antisocial, aren't cha'?" He chuckled.

"I guess," All her replies were only at least two words.

"Souma-san!" The teacher called to attention.

"Yes?" He looked to the teacher.

"Stop talking to Hinamori-san," She ordered.

"Yes…" He looked down ashamed. A few classmates giggled, and others smiled.

**Second Period**

"Class, we have a transfer student," The teacher announced.

"Hey, my name's Souma Takumi, looking for any kind of sports club," He reintroduced himself, giving them his signature thumbs up.

"Please sit next to Hinamori Ai. Please raise your hand," The male teacher sighed as the only desk available was next to her.

"The antisocial pinky," Takumi stared blankly at the girl, but the girl couldn't hear him, engrossed by what she was writing.

"Not again~!" A few students who were from the last class wailed.

The blond went to his seat which was three seats from the back and next to the same girl.

"What are you doing?" He sat in his seat and tapped on her shoulder.

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?" The green eyed boy asked another question.

"…Yes," She responded.

**Third Period**

"There's a new student," The teacher introduced.

"Souma Takumi, reporting for duty or any sports club," He saluted, standing up straight. He received a few giggles from the girls.

"Sit next to Hinamori Ai," The same order was strangely given to him a third time.

"Her again?" A couple students that attended both classes before yelled out.

"Again?" The rest even the teacher yelled out after. Not listening, Ai had woken up by the ruckus.

"We're going to be sitting next to each other for a long time, aren't we?" He sat down in his seat, chuckling.

"…"

"You're still ignoring me?" He sighed.

"… Affirmative," She answered bluntly, going back to sleep.

He began laughing like a mad man, almost falling from his seat.

"Souma Takumi! Stop laughing!" The teacher ordered like the other.

"I-It's easier… f-for y-you to s-say," He was said between laughs. The class couldn't help but laugh.

**Fourth Period**

"Souma Takumi. I'm looking for sports clubs," He introduced himself.

"Take your seat next Hinamori Ai, pink headed girl," The teacher gestured towards the girl.

"… Poor fellow," Most students sighed.

"Long time no see," Takumi sat in his seat, having the same grin.

"It wasn't long enough," She sighed, working on the same thing she was working on two periods ago.

**Skip Lunch**

**Fifth Period (Souma Ryuu, Takumi's cousin, is here)**

"I'm Souma Takumi, and I was accepted in a sports club last period," He cheered.

"Your seat is next to Hinamori Ai-san," The teacher began looking for the papers for class.

"Fate really doesn't want him to live," One male student sighed.

"He was such a handsome boy. Why?" One girl cried.

Ryuu stared at Takumi intensely and examined him.

"…" Takumi stared at his desk partner as she looked back at him.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" Her brow was raised.

"Yes, Ma'am," He sat down next to her.

**Sixth Period**

"Souma Takumi, and I am dying of curiosity to see if I am sitting next to Hinamori-san," He looked at his teacher intently.

"Yes…" His teacher trailed off, pitying the young boy. The blond walked to the pink haired girl who was still working on something. She was in the front row.

"May I see your class schedule?" He asked, extending his hand.

"No."

**Seventh Period **

"Souma Takumi. Sensei, am I sitting next to Pinky?" He pointed at the girl in the corner looking out of the window.

"Yes, you are," He sighed.

"Are you stalking me?" Takumi asked her as he sat down.

"Don't you think it's you who's stalking me since you're the one who's walking to me?" She retaliated.

"That is true…"

**Eighth Period (Tsukiyomi Hiro, Souma Ryuu, and Shin is here)**

"Souma Takumi…" He stared at Ai. Noticing, Hiro was glaring at him. Everyone noticed the glare except the unfortunate, young man.

"S-sit next to Hinamori-san," The male teacher was shivering because of Hiro as were most of the males.

"I think I am stalking you," He put a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her. At the contact, Hiro's glare became even more deadly than it already was.

"The first step to curing a problem is accepting you have a problem," Ai stated, looking at him. Hiro was about prepared to strangle this man who had dared to taint his little angel's eyes.

"True," He nodded his head, taking his hand off her shoulder and sitting down. Her brother's rage was decreased very slightly; however, he was still going to have a talk with this man.

**Sorry for the very late update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**I'd like to make two statements.**

**First: ****Ikuto and ****Utau are ****not siblings.**

**Second: Ai's and Hiro's surname is Tsukiyomi. (Sorry, it was my fault for that misunderstanding.)**

**In the Hallway**

"Who do you think you are, prancing around my little sister?" Hiro glared at Takumi, standing before the blond.

"Who's your lil' sis'? I don't see anyone with blue hair like you," The clueless lad asked. To Hiro, it seemed as if he was picking a fight. Hiro hit him straight in the jaw.

"What was that for?" The poor fellow winced at the pain.

"Know your place and never come near her," The blue haired adolescent glared at him with his deep azure orbs.

"I don't even know who she is!" He yelled at him, punching him in the jaw also.

"You already know who she is! Stop playing coy with me, boy!" Hiro's face was red with anger as he and Takumi kept throwing punches at each other.

The mass of people around them cheered. Many cheered on Takumi; Most supported Hiro. Suddenly the mass of people formed two lines, leaving a pathway for a certain someone. The two male students were already on the ground, still fighting.

"Move," A small voice rang throughout the entire hallway. Even though it wasn't loud, her voice could be heard to everyone.

"Ai-chan/ Pinky?" Hiro and Takumi looked questionally at the girl. Hiro was atop the other teen. Takumi's hands were ready to punch Hiro as were Hiro's.

"You dare call her 'Pinky'," Hiro began choking Takumi, causing others to gasp.

"_Nii-san," _'Pinky' was about ready to scold her brother. Hiro released his hands off Takumi, got off him, and bowed down to his head to the floor.

"Forgive me, ma'am," The man all the boys were scared of pleaded to the weak, frail girl.

Ai looked at him for a while, glaring intensely.

"Hmph!" She walked around him, ignoring any pleas.

"I'm very sorry, Ai. Please don't do that!" Hiro followed his sister, drifting out of sight.

The audience sighed of relief.

"You were saved, my brother! Hallelujah!" One male out of the crowd offered his hand to the poor fellow on the ground.

"Saved? I was interrupted more like it!" Takumi complained to him, getting up and walking in another direction.

"Why couldn't we have had his luck at that time?" A group of men cried out.

"Luck? Psh, it's just postponing it for an even worse situation," A girl scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand. If I was him, I would transfer schools right this instant," A boy retorted.

"How is it that you're not transferring so far?" Another girl asked.

"I do this all for Ai-sama. Her long, silky hair; her-" That male was cut off by a hit to the face.

"What's so special about her? All I see is a spoiled, rotten brat," The girl who had hit him hissed.

"It's just because of her pink hair. I bet you it's not even real, just a girl trying to grab attention," The girl who had scoffed snickered.

**Ai and Hiro**

"C'mon, Ai, don't be this way. You wanna know something great. I get to stay home tonight, and you won't have to wait- I mean be alone by yourself," Hiro smiled.

"…" Hiro looked at her hopefully. "When are you coming home?" Ai turned slightly pink of embarrassment for asking.

"Yes! I'll be home by six, see ya at home!" Hiro ran the other direction, heading for the black car.

"_I'm going to make a chocolate cake for Hiro at home! I hope he'll like it!" Ai thought, slightly smiling._

**Home**

"Good, it's four enough time," She cheered, beginning her baking. She had finished the cake by five, satisfied by her work.

[Check the cake( wikipedia/commons/f/fb/300x300_choc_rose_ )]

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to make some cookies also," She giggled to herself, excited over the fact her brother was coming back home. By a few minutes before six, she had made many shapes of cookies.

"I'm gonna wait right here," She waited outside, leaning on a pillar. After a few moments, she looked at the clock seeing it was the same time again. She did it a few more times until she noticed what she was doing. As she waited, that small smile crept up on her face. She began to hum a song.

The song wasn't written by a famous musician, just Ai herself. She spent a few of her classes writing her music, but no one would ever see those notes except her.

She glanced at her watch after she was done, seeing it was half a minute before the time. She waited until it said ten.

Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four…(She couldn't help but squeal) Three… Two… One…

She looked around her, having her same small smile. She felt dismay.

"He wouldn't come here exactly at that time," Ai said to herself, waiting as she always did. She would wait even if it took her all day; she would wait until her brother would come and reassure her.

7:00

She still waited, now standing by the porch out in the open.

8:00

She still stood there waiting, staring out into the darkness. It was just raining lightly.

9:00

If you had touched her body, it would feel cold, wet, and lifeless. It was pouring by now. She stood there in her school uniform without her blazer.

10:00

The rain was pouring down so hard that it would hurt. She didn't feel anything, numb throughout her whole body, mind, and heart. Her mind was blank except the words that echoed throughout her head.

"He'll be here any time now."

10:57

She could see something walking slowly out of the darkness now.

"Nii-san?" She walked slowly towards the man. Luckily, it was her brother, but somehow, her brother seemed off.

"Bring…" His words drifted off.

"What was that? Wait, we need to take you inside. You don't seem well," Ai urged.

"BRING ME THE EMBRYO NOW!" He shook her off him, yelling at her.

"Nii-" Her cheek was met with his hand, shutting her up and stinging her cheek.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID NOW!" He hit her again, causing her to fall on the floor.

"I don't care if you hit me again, just please get inside and get some rest," Ai begged him, holding onto his leg and not caring for the pain.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME? BRING ME THE EMBRYO, INSOLENT FOOL! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, JUST BRING IT TO ME!" He hit her, kicked her, and many other things.

"Please, Nii-san," She begged as he continued on.

It went on for a few minutes. Blood and bruises were all over her body. She was almost unconscious, but before he could hurt her, a man showed up. She couldn't really see him, falling into unconsciousness die to blood loss.

"Now, Tsukiyomi-san, I never told you to kill her, now did I?" That man scolded him, looking at the frail body. "She smells like the embryo. Now why were you hiding her from me?"

"I am sorry, master," Hiro bowed.

"Take her to the car. She won't answer any of my questions if she's like this," He walked off to the same black car that picked up Hiro.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

**Ai's POV**

_Where am I? I never remember being here. How long have I been unconscious? Why am I wearing this black outfit?_

Check the black outfit ( user_ . /1197763277_ )

I sat up, expecting to feel pain, but surprisingly, I felt no pain at all. I took in my surroundings, a typical hospital room, and I saw a man sitting in the chair next to me. He wore a black suit, black, top hat, and a black cane. I jumped off the bed to the other side where he wasn't. All he did was chuckle at me.

"Bravo, you did all that in less than three seconds. Fast reflexes, I see. Just like your father," The man stood up, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Tanaka Nao."

Ai would not even touch that hand, just stare straight into the man's eyes.

"Just like your father, wouldn't dare touch my hand once he met someone," The black haired man with gray eyes sighed.

"You met my father?" She took a step back.

"When does meeting your father cause a daughter to step back like that?" He stared down, ashamed and shaking his head.

"Connection with my father? How did you meet?" She asked- but it was more like ordered.

"Oh, I and your father were high school buddies. We were close. Don't you remember we met when you had just turned three?" The man smiled.

"Oh, I need to go back to Hiro. Do you know who these clothes are?" She pointed to the outfit.

"Oh, you must be mistaken. Those are your clothes," He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She raised a brow.

"You are in your character transformation," He said as if it was a normal thing in the world.

"Whatever, I need to go back to Hiro," Ai headed for the door but was stopped by his reply.

"Oh, you're talking about Tsukiyomi Hiro. Poor kid," The man took off his hat, putting it to his chest.

"What happened to him?" She turned to him.

"Oh, a group of young students like yourself called Guardians have… killed your brother," He shook his head in dismay.

"That's a bad joke," Ai ran out, heading for her mansion.

**Time Skip**

Ai looked around the whole mansion for an hour and began to look outside when the man arrived in the same car her brother always went in.

"Have you found him?" He said sadly.

"Stop this sick joke of yours this instant and tell me where my brother is," She growled at him, staying five meters away from him.

"Let's go inside first. I'd like to show you something. You have a television right?" The man gestured towards the mansion.

"If I let you show me, will you tell me?" She poked his chest.

"Yes, of course," The man led her inside the house. When he led her to the living room, she wondered how he knew the house's layout.

"Now take a seat," He said, but she just shook her head. "Fine have it your way.

He put a disk which was in his hat on the disk tray and began to play the video

**Video**

_It was very dark and blurry, but you could see a bit of color. There were four, blurry people in the video. One of those people was obviously her brother due to the blue in his hair. They seemed as if they were fighting on top of the roof. The fight went on for several minutes, but at the end of the fight it shows someone with blond hair hit her brother off the building. Her brother was falling off, but before he could reach the ground, the video stopped._

_**End of Video**_

Tears streamed down her face. She was speechless. She tried to speak, but the words would not come out.

He put a hand on her shoulder which just broke her. She didn't care if she just met him, but she hugged him and cried every worry she had into his chest.

"It's okay, dear. I can help you get revenge."

**Please Review. I made two chapters in the same day. I'm proud.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything**

**IMPORTANT: I WILL BE GOING TO CAMP NEXT WEEK WHICH MEANS ****I CANNOT UPDATE AT THAT TIME**** (PLUS: I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE UPDATED NEXT WEEK ANYWAY.)**

**DURING PERIOD AFTER LUNCH (SCHOOL)**

The classroom door slammed open, signaling the other students of Ai's presence. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform, just a black hoodie with the hood down, dark, skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Tsukiyomi Ai, why are you this late, and what is up with that get up? While you are answering that, please also explain to us why you and your brother have been absent this week," The teacher asked sternly but was replied with the familiar silence Ai gave to everyone. If any normal student would have talked to Ai, she would not have replied, but with a teacher, Ai would always respond. The class as well as the teacher was shocked at this new aura she gave off.

"Tsukiyomi-san, answer me!" The female teacher shouted an order at her disobedient student, receiving the same answer also known as silence. This specific teacher would go on a rampage if a student showed disrespect to her. She walked swiftly towards the student's desk which contained that rebellious Ai. Ai just sat there, reading her book.

"Tsukiyomi Ai, I will say this one more time!" The teacher snatched the book from her hands, earning a look of irritation from that pinkette. "AN-SWER M-E!"

"Let me tell you, _old hag." _Ai stood up, grabbing the book from her hands. "Do not pester me. I could easily fire you with just a single phone call. You know who my guardian is, right?" Amu glared menacingly at her.

"…Y-Yes, I'm sorry, m-ma'am. P-Please forgive m-me," It took the teacher a while for her to remember who Ai was talking about.

"*Sigh* I'll let it slide this time. I am ditching this period," Ai slid all her stuff in her bag and walked to the door, stopping and turning around. "Any problem with that?" Ai noticed that her friend, Ryuu, was not in the classroom.

"N-No, m-ma'am," The teacher nervously stuttered. Ai walked down the school's corridor, hearing more comments and rumors such as:

"_Sensei, I'll go get her!" Takumi seemed to have yelled with a clatter of a seat._

"_N-No! Sit d-down!" The teacher replied._

"_Ai is hotter this way," A few males commented._

"_But I wish she'd wear a mini skirt. It shows more of her legs and sometimes her cute underwear," A pervert imagined the image in his head with many of his fellows._

"_No! She looks better with skinny jeans. It shows the shape of her long legs and her butt," Another pervert denied with other perverts, causing a debate._

"_I always knew she was a spoiled brat who uses other people's power," A girl sneered._

"_Ha! I bet she's going to do 'it' with some random guy off the street," Another added._

About all the guys thought and _dreamt _of her either having barely any clothes on or being naked. Practically the whole girl population acknowledged her as some stuck up snob and even worse titles. It did hurt her, knowing her classmates thought of her that way, but she just decided to try to ignore that feeling and focus on music, her way of escape.

She strode along the hallway, heading for a specific empty, abandoned building. That building was still school property, but it was long abandoned. Now, it's just used as storage.

She didn't mind all the dirt, dust, and cobwebs because it didn't cause her violin any harm. Her violin was in her violin case. She put her violin case on top of the black piano. The room which contained that black piano used to be the music room. Before she found this abandoned building, that room was used as a room for broken instruments, yet a month after she found it, all those instruments could be played and had a fine sound.

She fixed all of those instruments, and when she couldn't fix them such as a guitar's broken neck, she would send it to one of her father's friends whose specialty was fixing instruments. However, she left the room in its dust and dirt because she guessed it felt right for someone like her.

She didn't know how to play all the instruments except the violin and the piano, but she loved the feeling of having instruments around her.

She took out her notebook; that notebook was the one she sometimes worked on during class. In that notebook, all her bottled up feelings spilled out onto those blank sheets, playing a song. She became obsessed with music the moment her father taught her the violin. Her last momentums of her father were this violin which his father gave him and also those musical skills. She never remembered the moments when her father taught her the instrument.

It seemed as if he only introduced her to place where nothing and no one would disturb her, her escape from reality.

Every time when she'd begin to play any instrument or even sing, she would get lost in it. As mind wandered off into that serene abyss, she would seem as if she were possessed. Her arms would move on their own, and her body would fall into the rhythm of the music, exaggerating each stroke of her violin bow or her hands sweeping across the piano keys.

Ai walked to the black piano and opened her violin case. She carefully unstrapped her violin and bow and took them out of the case. Lately, a nostalgic sound echoed through her head. She decided to put the sound into play as she set the bow on the strings.

As she played the music, her fingers flew across her finger board, and her bow moved upwards and downwards. As she finished playing, a whisper left her mouth.

"'Tsukiyo no Violinist'… Father's song," A small tear ran down her cheek.

**Tomorrow is camp~! Yay~! Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.**

Ai had left that abandoned building with her violin, heading to the hospital. This hospital was only for very wealthy people, but Sanjou Kairi, one of her father's friends, owned this place. Ai walked into the building and continued walking towards a special room. The nurses and doctors already knew her even though she would come occasionally. Her prescence was very noticeable with her pink hair especially her her eyes being different colors. She walked into the best room of this place. Inside that room, there stood the person who owned this place. He stood over the blue haired, inerpt body. Ai stood at the door. She did not allow any emotion to surface on her face, staring at her father's body. Even if her face gave no emotion, her body was shaking, and it wouldn't stop.

"Ai, I see you've come to see your father-"

"M-My father is dead. I want to t-talk to this s-stranger," Ai interrupted, ready to break any moment. She walked to her father's side

"I understand," The doctor walked out, closing the door behind him and stood by the wall next to the door. At the sound of the door closing, you could hear the whimpering and cries that she let out. This would always happen every month, the doctor would walk out and stay by the door as Ai told her father about what happened that month. She knew he could hear every word and sound she made.

"I-I want to p-play a song for you... I-I think y-you would remember it... but b-before that, I want t-to tell you something," Ai sat down in the chair next to him. "H-Hiro...h-he can't c-come and meet y-you a-anymore... he d-died, and i-it's all m-my f-fault... But don't w-worry. I-I'm already t-taking r-responsibility f-for what I d-did... I-I r-realized as I played y-your song... m-many things..."

Ai removed the violin case off her, placed it on the table, took out her instrument, and prepared the violin to play. After the preparation was done, she set her violin on her shoulder and the bow on the strings. She took a deep breath.

"Hope you like it," She breathed out, begininning to play.

As those familiar notes rang throughout his body, he froze where he stood and gritted his teeth in frustration, remembering what Ikuto told him the last time he met him and what had happened to her father after.

_"If my daughter ever remembers that song, it means that she needs someone and will be in darkest moment of her life. When people are in the darkest times of their lives they make a stupid mistake that might cost them their life," Ikuto's saying echoed through his head._

As the doctor was reminiscing, the whole hospital could hear the song. While the patients, nurses, and other people were listening,the whites of their hearts' egg were becoming into a very dark black with a white x replacing the symbol on the egg. It was all happening in a rapid pace, but that soon ended when a female slammed open the door that leaded to where the sound emitted. However, that didn't cure the X-eggs.

"STOP!" The brunette shouted, taking Ai out of her trance.

"What are you doing here?" The pinkette yelled at the brunette. The brunette had her hair in two curly, long ponytails.

**HER PICTURE (On my Profile)**

"Did you even know what you were doing?" She retaliated.

"I was playing on my violin!What are you doing here? " Ai held out her violin.

"You don't know what you were doing?" She looked blankly at her.

"I know what I was doing! I was playing my violin, and you rudely just barged in!" The violinist fumed, placing her violin and bow in the case.

_"I guess she doesn't know what she did," Rika thought._

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Sanjou Rika, the daughter of this hospital's founder. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Rika held out her hand.

"None of your business," Ai walked out of the room with her violin, bumping shoulders with the stranger.

"I see you'll be leaving Ai," The doctor who had been standing by the door gave a smile that seeped out sorrow.

"I don't like pity, old man," The young woman didn't dare turn around, walking her way home.

"Hey, wait, Pinky!" Rika wasn't finished with the conversation, running towards the other female and grabbing her hand.

"Never call me that," She shook her hand off.

"But I don't know what to call you," She pouted, following her out of the hospital.

"You won't need to know my name since we won't be seeing each other anymore," Ai walked faster. They had now reached a bridge that was far above from the deep waters.

"Then let's be friends!" Rika sped up her pace, matching Ai's pace.

"Sure!" Ai stopped all of a sudden, causing Rika to bump into her back.

"Really?" Rika's smile lit up. Ai twirled around, facing her.

"If you jump off this bridge, I will be your friend," Ai laughed humorlessly.

"B-But I can't s-swim-"

"Not my problem," She began to walk but stopped after she heard Rika's response.

"If I jump off, you will be my friend, right?" Rika stood on top of the railing, ready to fall backwards.

"Yeah- Wait, what?" She twirled around, just in time to see Rika fall to her doom. Ai didn't have the luxury of taking her time. Now, she had to follow her instincts blindly.

_"Just jump in after her. I promise you'll be able to save her," A strange voice told her. _

Ai obeyed the voice without a second thought, diving in after Rika.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**..::I do not own anything::..**

As Rika was spiraling to her doom, Ai dove to her. When the pinkette finally was able to grab hold of her hand, black wings sprouted out of her back, lifting them in mid-air.

"Wow, is that your character change, but where's your guardian character?" The other girl gasped in shock. However, the winged female was too focused on bringing them onto land to hear her; she was aiming for the grassy field by the waters.

Ai's landing had not been the smooth landing as she attempted to do. When she finally got three feet away from the grass, her wings disappeared, causing them to fall on the ground. Somehow, no one even noticed them, but they didn't even notice the other people either.

"Sanjou Rika, why did you do that reckless stunt?" Ai fumed.

"B-but you said that i-if I did that you w-would become my f-friend…" Rika whimpered.

"Is this the way you carry yourself? Do you really think that… y-your l-l-l-life is that w-worthless?" Her voice croaked at the end.

"Friends are an important joy in life. If I can't enjoy my life with friends, what kind of life is that?" Rika gave her a determined gaze.

"Idiot…" Ai slightly laughed, stood up, and began walking away.

Rika hung her head, sulking but that stopped as soon as a word lifted her hopes.

"Coming?" Ai stopped where she stood.

With a huge grin, Rika nodded her head and began running to catch up to her.

**..::In a hidden place nearby::..**

"Tch! I would have had so much x-eggs, but that little brat ruined everything. Do you really think I'd allow you to be friends with a _Guardian_, Ai-chan?" An irate voice growled.

**..::Next Day at School::..**

As Ai passed the school gate, the students murmured to themselves, not knowing she could hear them loud and clear. She was wearing her uniform.

"Did you see the thing that Tsukiyomi Ai wears around her neck?" One girl gasped.

**THE THING AROUND HER NECK (CHECK MY PROFILE) (If you are too lazy to check, it's a black ribbon around her neck with a bell in the front.)**

"Is she trying to get attention from that?" Another girl sneered.

"If it is attention she wants, she can just ask me, and I'll gladly give it to her," One boy snickered.

Tired of all the comments, Ai decided to head for the roof to get some fresh air. When she was no longer able to hear them, four students entered the premises of the campus. The tense environment was lifted, being replaced by the comfortable, enthusiastic atmosphere.

"KYAAA~! IT'S THE GUARDIANS!" Many of the girls squealed.

"I heard that three of them transferred this week, and the other one transferred last week," One girl who knew basically useless information boasted.

"Fujisaki Naomi is as delicate as a flower," A male student stated, backed up by many other fans of her.

"I heard she is tied for the title of being the Japan's best young ballerina," Another girl who knew this kind of information yelled.

Naomi inherited her father's long, silky, and purple hair, but no one knows who Naomi inherited her hazel eyes from since both of her parents have hazel eyes. She inherited her mother's height. She looked exactly like her father when he had crossed-dressed into Nadeshiko except for the height.

"Sanjou Rika's smile is always as bright as the sun," Another boy commented at the shining brunette who was Ai's first female friend.

"I heard her father owns that expensive hospital only celebrities and wealthy people go to," A boy stated.

**[A/N: Her picture in profile(already told you that in the last chapter)]**

"Look, it is her brother, Sanjou Masahiro. I heard that he is the scored fourth best in the national exams and also that he acts like a prince," A girl stared at the green haired boy.

**(A/N: His picture in profile)**

"Last but not least, Souma Takumi," A female began. "He transferred here first. His athletic abilities rival our Tsukiyomi Hiro, but that's not all. His mother is that famous singer, Souma Utau!"

"If only Hiro was here, I would have loved to see a competition between the two of them," A boy who was a teammate of Hiro sighed.

**[A/N: Already talked about him, but if you want to see him( Check profile for his picture)]**

"Where is he anyway?" A girl thought aloud.

"Maybe, Ai was so mad that Hiro got more attention than her. She locked him up," A girl joked around. The people around her who had heard began laughing.

**..::At the roof(Three periods later)::..**

Ai yawned, waking from her nap. She checked her watch.

"Tch! I already slept through three classes! Hmmm… I guess I'll go to the class after this period. There's only a few minutes until the bell rings anyway," She shrugged it off. As she stood up, the bell around her neck chimed. The sound brought a little warmth in her heart, reminiscing over her first female friend.

The moment she had gotten this rushed through her head.

**..::Flashback::..**

"_Here, I bought this from the store," Rika attached the black ribbon with the bell around her neck._

_Ai played with the bell, looking at it suspiciously._

"_I-I guess it's just retarded…" Rika sulked, thinking Ai hated it. "Give it to me, I'll return it." _

_Rika reached for the neckpiece, but Ai moved away, pouting. Rika reached again, but the same reaction Ai gave her happened again._

"_What's wrong?" Rika looked at her, questioning her also._

"_This is the first thing you gave me…" Ai looked away from her new friend, embarrassed be her new fondness in the bell._

"_Haha, I'm glad that you like it then," Rika laughed._

_**..::Flashback End::..**_

As she was remembering the memory, she had walking to her next class. When she had leaned at the wall next to the door to her next class, the bell rang. At that instant, the class rushed out of class in a hurry to go to their next class. As the students passed her, they never really noticed her because they were talking to their classmates.

The last student who came out was Sanjou Masahiro. His gaze met Ai's, pausing at the door. He continued to stare at her, noticing she emitted a suspicious aura.

"Tsukiyomi Ai, I presume?" His voice echoed throughout the halls as students stopped and looked. They wondered why would such a highly respected person talk to a lowly girl who only wanted attention.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked indifferently, pointing at herself.

"Is that your name?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I am not obliged to answer," She pushed her way through the doorway. Masahiro decided to brush it off, walking away from the scene; he didn't want to cause a commotion.

She sat down in her seat, resting her head in her arms. Soon after, students began entering into the classroom. The class became silent as they each saw the familiar pink hair. The murmurs began again as they distanced themselves away from her. The people who had seats near her decided to wait until the bell rang to sit in their seats. After a minute or two, someone tapped on the pinkette's shoulder. She didn't bother greet the person, already knowing who it was.

"Ah, so the antisocial pinky decided to come to school today, I see," Takumi sat in his seat next to her.

Many people gasped at the action, but it didn't bother in the least bit.

"Are you planning on staying the whole day, Pinky?" He asked her, constantly poking her head.

"Quit it, Blondie," She turned her head so that her eyes could pierce a gaping hole through his head.

"You should quit glaring at people. You're not getting any friends that way," The blond scolded her.

"If I can't be myself, then it's better this way," She responded.

"That is not being yourself. That is called putting up a front," He corrected her. His playful tone became serious.

"You don't even know me," The girl grumbled, moving her head back in the security of her arms. She hated the way he made her feel like a child.

"That's because you don't allow to," Takumi stated.

RING! RING! RING!

The bell signaled the beginning of class and the end of their conversation.

**..::Time Skip to Lunch::..**

"I met a new friend yesterday," A brunette chimed.

Under a huge tree, there were four students who ate their lunch. The shade from the tree protected them from the sun's UV rays.

"Where did you meet that person, Rika-chan?" A long, purple haired girl smiled. The two boys next to them were eating what the purple haired girl named Naomi had made. Naomi always made all of their meals even Rika's.

"I met her at a hospital. She was making X-eggs through her violin playing, but she didn't know it. I stopped her before the eggs could become X-eggs fully. Once I stopped her, the eggs turned back to normal. She might be a bit cold, but she has a really good heart," The girl explained, throwing a piece of food into her mouth at the end. She caught all of their attention and noticed there was an uncomfortable air. "What's wrong?"

"Rika, who is she?" Takumi took the initiative to ask this question.

"Her name? Well, it is… I don't know," She sulked, bowing her head in shame.

"Then how did you become friends?" Takumi's left eye was twitching.

"Well, She said that if I jumped off a bridge, she would become my friend, and I did it," Rika reminisced over her new friendship.

"A-ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Naomi screamed her head off. Rika, Takumi, and Masahiro were scared because Naomi never really lost her composure. "How did you even survive?"

"S-She jumped in after me and… saved me with her black wings from her chara change," She muttered under her breath under the pressure that Naomi might kill her.

"What kind of guardian character did she have?" Masahiro asked, wondering what kind would be with wings.

"I never saw it," Rika replied.

"What does she look like?" Calmed down by Takumi, Naomi inquired.

"Her left eye had a different color from her right. I bought her a black collar with a bell in the front. She has pink, long hair-" She began.

"TSUKIYOMI AI?" The two boys yelled in unison.

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-I do not own anything-**

**I am dearly sorry for the late update. I have no excuse. Good news is that my school starts two weeks from now which means more frequent chapters. School gives me a lot of stress with all those yapping girls gossiping about my lil sis. Stress to me means an outlet which is writing stories.**

**-After School at the Tree-**

"Everyone is not to tell her that we are the Guardians or that we know about her, understand?" Takumi ordered, looking at the three and earning nods from them. "I and Naomi will try to persuade her to join us without her knowing it is us, objections?"

"No," Naomi and Masahiro answered in unison.

"Am I still allowed to be friends with her?" Rika asked indifferently.

"Yes, you are allowed. Actually, it would be better that way. We can get more info about her progress," Masahiro answered.

"Listen here. I am not her friend for some silly thing like that. I am Ai's friend out of my own free will," She glared at her brother.

"We understand, Rika-chan. I apologize if we said something that offended your feelings," Naomi's reassuring words brought her to ease.

**-Meanwhile with Ai (Ai's POV)-**

I was in my mansion, cooking something for Reaper-san to have when he came home. Reaper-san was the one who told me about the murderers of my brother. He is very king and caring. He lives with me now since he's my guardian.

He told me about Guardian Characters, your would-be-selves. The facts I know about them are that everyone has one. First stage is Chara-Change. Next is Character Transformation. After that, the transformation gets stronger. They disappear after you have fulfilled that would-be-self's dream. Even if your Heart's Egg hatches, it doesn't guarantee that they will be with you till that fulfillment. If you stop believing in that guardian character, they will disappear; however, if you have doubts and worries, they will become X-eggs. Also, normal people can't see them. Only those who have hatched heart's eggs can see.

There are a few things that mystify me. My guardian character always wears a black cloak with the hood covering her face. That guardian character won't even tell me anything about it except its name is Koroko. It won't tell me if it's an X-egg or not.

Putting this subject aside, I have finished preparing the table and the food. I am just waiting for him to come home. Reaper-san is always home at 6:45 P.M. sharp. It is 6:30. I usually wait a few steps in front of the door rather than the stairs because… it reminds me of memories I would rather not remember.

Reaper-san is always with me from dinner to when I leave for school. Sometimes he would drop me off. I adore him. On Weekend when he's not busy, he would take me somewhere.

_I really do love the attention he's given me, but __**he can't replace my brother**__. _

I checked the time; four seconds left.

Three… Two… One…

"I'm home, Ai-chan~!" Reaper-san grinned, entering the house. Without his top hat, black suit, and other clothing, he looked very young for a middle aged man. He had silky black hair and gray eyes. He was still wearing a suit without the suit coat, but he was more casual.

"Welcome home, Reaper-san," I gave him a small smile as I hugged him. He petted my head, assuring me there was someone here for me. "Dinner's ready."

"I just have to put my stuff up in my room, and I'll be there. Could you be a dear and wait for me?" He asked me.

"Okay," I nodded my head, looking up at him. He patted my head and let go of me, heading upstairs.

I rushed to the dinner table. I was glad that he treated me as his own and there was no wall between us. Would it have been like this with my real father?

I waited patiently, sitting at my seat. It wasn't too long before he came back.

"You know you could have eaten while you were waiting, right?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"No! It wouldn't be the same! Food tastes better if you're with your friends and family," I pouted, whining.

"I got it, alright. No need to be so hostile," He sat down at the table. The table had only two seats because I preferred it that way. It was less lonely that way

"Itadakimasu," I and Reaper-san said before eating.

"Have you always been this great of a cook?" He exclaimed, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Geez, you're so messy. You have some food on your face," I bent over the table, wiping it off with my napkin.

Reaper-san froze for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concered.

"No, it's just that- Doesn't it seem like what you did is what a daughter would do to her father?" He laughed strangely.

"Why do you ask?" I asked another question out of curiosity.

"Well, my daughter used to say and do exactly what you would do," Even though he had a smile on his face, there was something off.

"Used to?" I might have been prying in someone else's business, but I couldn't help myself.

"Well, she died because…" I noticed he couldn't speak anymore.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me," I decided to leave it at that, ignoring my craving to know.

"Thank you for understanding," He smiled at me.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-I do not own anything-**

**I will be going to music camp for the violin this week.**

**-Ai's POV-**

I was walking through the park, heading for my home, but a suspicious man walked in front of me.

"Tsukiyomi Ai, please listen to us till the very end," He said, wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and white converse. The hood was up so that it would only reveal the mouth and chin.

"I don't have time for this," I walked past him, wanting to see Reaper-san. He said he would be home before me. I can't keep him waiting for long.

"Please, Ai-chan, do this for your brother," He begged, turning my way. All of a sudden my body turned cold.

"…D-Don't have o-one," I croaked out, stopping where I stood. I have to realize I don't have a brother and stop freezing every time I remember him, and it has to be quick.

"Tsukiyomi Hiro," I could notice the man was thoroughly annoyed. What would he know? He probably hasn't even met him.

"… What about it?" I kept my back towards the man, not wanting him to see my watery eyes.

"I talked to him a few weeks ago. He told me he would like you to join us, the Guardians," He stated.

My whole body would not stop shaking. There was my brother's murder just a couple of feet behind me, and I could do nothing! I really am useless. I didn't have any strength to stand up any longer. Due to that, I fell on my knees. My hands were wrapped around myself, trying to cease the shaking and to comfort me.

"A-Are you okay?" That murderer was coming closer. What can I do? Someone, help!

"_Ai-chan, please take your wings out," Koroko's voice reverberated in my head._

"I-I can't. I'm s-scared," I whispered. Shutting my eyes really tight, I tried to escape from reality. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. There were comforting until I discovered who it was. There was only one person behind me. It was that man.

"It's okay. I'm here for you," He whispered into my ear. I am in the arms of Nii-san's murderer, and I found it comforting?!

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled as my wings pushed him off me. I was able to build up courage and was able to stand and face him.

"So it was true you had black wings," He stood up and dusted himself off.

"You have a problem with that?" Even though my voice was free of sorrow, tears still flowed down.

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that you hide yourself behind a façade," He acted as if he knew everything about me.

"What's wrong w-with that?" I defended myself.

"Isn't it painful?" His voice began to grow softer.

"Of course it is, but if I don't, I'll hurt- NO!" I caught myself before I lost it. "I don't have to tell you. I'm going," I began to walk away.

"You're just running away from it all!" He yelled so that I could hear.

"I know already," I whispered, only audible to myself.

**-Suspicious Man's POV(Takumi)-**

"I talked to him a few weeks ago. He told me he would like you to join us, the Guardians," I stated, getting to the point. This girl was more annoying than I thought. I was waiting there for a minute or two, but I didn't get a response.

"Hey-" I cut myself off. Her body was shaking as if she was scared to death.

"A-Are you okay?" I began taking slow steps to her. I finally reached her and bent down, tilting my face to see her face. She was crying?! I don't remember saying anything rude, but her crying face is cute. Wait, this is just wrong. Am I a sadist or something?

"I-I can't. I'm s-scared," She whispered, shutting her eyes as tight as possible. I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her in my arms. She felt perfect in my arms.

"It's okay. I'm here for you," I whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled all of a sudden as something pushed me off him. I fell a few meters away, seeing the beautiful, black wings.

"So it was true you had black wings," I stood up and dusted myself off.

"You have a problem with that?" She tried to hide the pain in her voice, but you could tell through her eyes she was being tortured by herself.

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that you hide yourself behind a façade," I explained.

"What's wrong w-with that?" She retaliated.

"Isn't it painful?" I tried to convince her.

"Of course it is, but if I don't, I'll hurt- NO!" So Close! "I don't have to tell you. I'm going," She began to walk away.

"You're just running away from it all!" I yelled after her.

"She's far gone to hear you," Naomi told me, coming out of the trees. I had told Naomi to hide so that I could talk to AI alone.

"I don't understand that girl at all!" I exclaimed.

**-Normal POV (Night)-**

The front door opened and closed as Ai entered. Reaper had taken it upon himself to cook dinner and wait for her.

"Welcome home, Ai-chan, I made s-" He cut himself off. He could not see Ai's eyes but knew if he did see they would be filled with sorrow.

"Ai-" He was again cut off by her embrace. She had ran to him, hugging him. She cried into his chest.

"It's okay, honey. You can tell me all about it," He petted her hair, whispering soothing words.

"Y-You know I o-only.. *hiccup*.. h-hide bb-behind a m-mask b-b-because.. *hiccup* .. I-I don't want t-to h-hurt anybody.. *hiccup* .. r-r-right?" She looked up at him.

"I know, sweetie. I know you don't mean to hurt anybody, but do you know that it hurts me to know that you can't trust me?" He told her, still petting her head.

"I-I t-trust you," She said before hiccupping again.

"Then why won't you let me know what you really want? You can be selfish with me. Ask me anything and I'll give it to you," He smiled down at her.

"B-But *hiccup* it w-will trouble you," She hugged him tighter.

"It won't at all," He answered.

"Th-Then *hiccup* I-I want H-Hiro,*hiccup* Mama, a-and P-P-Papa," She buried her head in his chest once again.

Reaper froze. She knew he couldn't bring them back to life. The thing that hurt him was her feelings. Was he not enough? Why couldn't they keep this daughter and father relationship?

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-I do not own anything-**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Good Morning, Ai-tan~! I cooked breakfast for you~!" Reaper said with a pink apron over his suit, adding a cheery tone to his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Reaper-san, but I have to go to school. I'm really late," She put her hoodie over her uniform.

"Awww~, but I was looking forward to making you breakfast~," He pouted, giving her his infamous puppy look.

"I'll just have a piece of toast on my way there," Feeling guilty, she grabbed a piece of toast.

"You're such a good kid, Ai-tan~!" He cried with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Geez, you don't have to get so emotional over a piece of bread," Ai kissed his cheek. "See you after your work."

She left the mansion with a slam.

"If you want to fool me, you have to try harder than that," He knew from the start she was forcing her smile.

**-School Library (Ai's POV)-**

It was true I was going to school, but not to class. The school library contained the general things: chairs, tables, shelves, books, and pretty much the usual, but that place was one of my treasures. The school library was where I and my brother would spend time together the most before he took that part time job. He and I would always either read stories in silence, or he would show me the stories he has written. There was never a time when he wouldn't be beat red.

I didn't really enjoy reading, but if it meant my brother being happy, I would be happy.

I sat down on the ground where he would always sit in. In the corner of the room, whoever sat there would be bathed in light. I wasn't particularly fond of light, but it reminded me of my brother. He might have not been with me that often, but it didn't mean he hated me. I know he loved me very much.

Even though I knew that very well, I wanted more attention. That was the reason why I smoked. It failed. The only thing he said was , "I support any decision you make". After that, I thought to myself, "What if I were to commit suicide, will you support it?" . I was scared to ask, not knowing what I'd do if he had agreed.

"The light really makes me feel lonely…" I sighed, pulling my hoodie over my face. I hung my head, looking down at my thighs.

"Then why are you sitting there? You know that place has the most light," A familiar voice called out.

"What do you want, Souma-san?" I noticed tears were already streaming down, keeping my head in my arms and shutting my eyes tightly.

"Nothing really, I was looking for somewhere to sleep," He answered. I couldn't understand his movements.

**(Back to Normal POV)**

She didn't answer, knowing her voice will croak any minute now.

"Mind if I sleep here?" He asked, understanding the fact that she didn't know where he was.

"I-I don't c-c-care," She answered, giving away that she was crying.

"Are you sure?" He seemed quite surprised.

"L-Like I care w-what you do," She gained some confidence.

" 'Kay then," Suddenly Ai felt a pressure on her legs but brushed it off.

"Even though you shut your eyes, there are tears coming out," To the lonely orphan, he sounded closer.

"H-How would you know?" She bluffed.

"I have a perfect view," He chuckled. She somehow felt her legs shake as he chuckled.

"How do-" She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her. The pinkette froze, noticing some tears were on his cheek and forehead.

"Your lap is very comfortable," He smirked, finally hinting off the fact. The fact was he was laying oon her lap.

"WHA?!" She exclaimed, bringing her head back up. Unfortunately, she went too fast, causing her head to hit the wall.

"Woah! Are you okay?" He said, feeling the back of her head with his hand. Ai became red at the touch.

"D-D-Don't touch me!" She yelled at him.

"Ai, where is your brother?" Takumi asked the taboo question. Her tears had stopped, but now they rushed down.

After giving her a few moments, he decided to tell her the thing he wanted to tell her.

"Ai…" He brought his hand to her cheek, grabbing her attention. "I want to let you know. I will always be there for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on-"

"Ai, your brother is calling for you," Another familiar voice interrupted him. Once he heard the voice, Takami got off her lap.

"Nii-san?!" With her tear-stained face, Ai looked up at him.

"Sorry it took too long to find him," He smiled at her.

"Is it true, Ryuu?" She stood up.

"Why would I joke about this?" The dirty blond told her.

"P-P-Please," She leapt on him. "T-Tell m-m-m-me this i-is not a-a dr-dr-dream."

"It's not," He caressed her head.

"T-Take me to him!" She desperately clung onto him.

"Sure thing, Ai," He led her to the door with her clinging onto him tightly. He looked back at his blond cousin.

"See ya, Cousin," There was a sense of hostility in Ryuu's voice.

It took a while for Takumi to react. He ran out into the hallway. Seeing Ryuu and Ai, he began running to them.

"Ai-chan!" He yelled, but before he could get within three meters of them, three x-eggs blocked his way.

Three X-Eggs or Ai.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-I do not own anything-**

**-Ai's POV-**

Ryuu told me to put a blindfold on, but I didn't ask why. I was too overwhelmed with this sudden statement. My brother was alive?! Was it true? Was Ryuu lying to me just to make me feel better? Should I believe him?

"Ai, we're here," Ryuu removed the blindfold from my eyes. I took in the sight in front of me. There were roses everywhere, a few fountains here and there, and fancy light posts surrounding them. It was obvious they were in a garden. In the middle of it all… a blue haired man stood dressed in a suit.

"N-Nii-san?" I could only manage that word, frozen. The man turned around, showing his golden orbs. His eyes didn't seem honey golden anymore. Those soft, caring orbs became cold, cruel eyes those of a murderer. Was this my imagination? A man with those eyes look like my brother.

"Don't you love the smell of roses, Ai-chan?" He had a happy smile on his lips, but his eyes seem to say different.

"Are you mocking me?" This man could not possibly be my brother. My brother knew I hated the strong scent of roses.

**-Normal POV**

"I guess that means you don't like them?" He commented distastefully, stepping closer to her.

"Ryuu, who is this man?" Ai looked towards Ryuu.

"He is Tsukiyomi Hiro, your brother. He has just lost his memories, and his personality has changed," The dirty blond answered.

"_You better listen to your Nii-san," Hiro grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him._

"Listen carefully, just being my brother, doesn't mean I'd follow your every whim," Ai slapped his hand away from her chin.

"I'll figure out a way to tame you soon enough," He shrugged it off. "Now, Ai-chan, I heard you cried many nights when you fell for my death. Is it that hard to bear without me there?"

"Who in the world would cry for such a heartless jerk?!" Ai yelled at him. "I want to go home, Ryuu."

"Great, I finally get to see my lovely abode. Please escort us to our house, Ryuu," This new Hiro was treating Ryuu as a slave.

"Don't treat your own friend like that," She scolded him.

"It's fine," Ryuu smiled at her.

"Ai, I think you're not getting something," He glared down at her.

"And what is that, Nii_-sama_?" She added sarcasm with the name.

"We don't give any mercy to our servants," He punched Ryuu in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood.

"Ryuu?!" She ran to help him, but Hiro stopped her.

"If you ever stand up for a servant, I will do the same thing again. Got it?" He rose his fist, ready to hit Ryuu again.

"Y-Yes, I'm s-s-sorry, just d-don't h-h-hit him," She gripped his arm.

"Great, now follow," Hiro smirked smugly. Something he never did before.

**-Time Skip-**

"You're la- Hiro?!" Reaper stood in front of the door shocked.

"Ah, Reaper-san, what are you doing in my home?" Hiro shook hands with him.

"I thought you lost your memories," Ai glared at him.

"I did, Reaper-san was one of the doctors at the hospital," He explained. Reaper seemed panicked.

"You knew he was alive and you didn't tell me," She felt a surge of pain spread throughout her body.

"Ai-tan…" She waited for him to respond, but Reaper just avoided her eyes.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, _Ai-tan_?" He asked.

"No thank you. I have homework," Her feet dragged upstairs to her room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Reaper and Hiro were all alone.

"What's your motive?" Reaper went straight to the point.

"Nothing really, just wanted to spend some time with _Ai-tan_. Don't even think about getting in my way, but just to remind you. Let this one word ache in your heart: _Daughter_," Hiro answered.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-I do not own anything-**

Although it was a weekend, Ai wasn't able to sleep well at all. Since her brother would never act like that, she told herself that the discovery about her supposedly deceased brother was just a nightmare. She awoke at around the late afternoon. She heard her door creak open.

"Good evening, Reap-" She had turned to get a look at the person who she had thought was Reaper.

"Nii-san?" She choked out, freezing at the spot.

"Get dressed. I'll be waiting in the car," He passed her, heading into the garage. It took a moment to take it all in. She decided just to follow his instructions and learn more about this man.

After a half hour or so, she immerged from the front door to the new midnight blue car. Her attire consisted of a white, Lolita dress; a white laced collar; white nylons; ballet shoes; and a white bow that tied her hair half up and half down.

As her brother had said, he waited in the car the whole half hour, sitting still. Her brother never really stayed still. He was now marked as a stranger in her eyes.

She sat in the passenger seat of the two seated car. He started the car and drove out of the property. The silence during the car ride was neither hostile nor friendly. Not even fifteen minutes had they been driving, and she was already unconscious with her head resting on the window and her mind elsewhere.

When she had opened her eyes, it was dark out, and a note replaced her brother. It read:

_Just go inside the aquarium. I'll be waiting there for you._

She followed his instructions, and as the note had said, he was standing by a big window that separated him from the many kinds of fish in the water. The building's lights were off, but the giant tanks' lights illuminated the room.

Ever so carefully, she tiptoed to her brother's side, trying hard not to be noticed. Just when she was one step away from him, words flowed out of his throat.

"_Mama and Papa… That's what you called them…" _Those were the same words Hiro had said the last time he and Ai were there. _"You and Papa also used to name every single fish here. You would never forget their names. When Papa would intentionally mistake one, you would get mad and scold him. Even though that fish was the identical of the other, you would still know."_

Now Ai wasn't sure if he was a stranger or not. All those words were what Hiro would say.

"I'm not the same now. Everyone changes," insecure of his identity, she put a front stronger than before.

"Of course…" Scared that he meant that in a negative way, she pretended to be distracted by a neon fish. "You have become a fine woman just like Mama." Ai could see him give her a soft smile. She didn't have to look at him directly because she could see his reflection by the glass.

"Q-Quit with the act. It's clear that you… h-hate me," She had croaked at the end of the sentence. Her bangs covered her teary eyes.

"I really did hate this one thing about you," One by one, her tears fell onto her hands that clenched onto her dress. "You would put a wall, not allowing even me to pass."

"That was because…" Desperate to make him understand, she blurted out a few words and looked at him, yet she couldn't finish, averting her gaze to the floor.

"It was because you were scared you might hurt them, right? Well, that is what you tell yourself. What you're really afraid of is getting hurt, am I right?" He waited for a moment but noticed she wasn't answering. "That's not an unusual fear. I think everybody has that fear, but your front hurts everyone especially you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She yearned for the answer, looking up at him.

"Well, you could begin with putting a bit of trust in me and just be yourself with me," He smiled down at her. "Then slowly you can let other people in your heart, and eventually you'll meet your significant other."

"You make it seem so easy. What makes you so confident?" Tears were falling down her cheeks freely.

"It's because I have something I want to protect," He ruffled her hair.

"What do I repay you with?" Given an answer, she wanted to give him something in return.

"I told you, didn't I? Just be yourself," He chuckled.

"I need to give you something at least," She begged. Hiro could see that his little sister wouldn't give up until he was rewarded.

"Well, I am a bit thirsty. Why not get me some water?" The blue haired boy offered.

"Yes, Nii-san," She rushed to the nearest vending machine with utter determination, but what she didn't expect was the black haired teen that she called Souma Shin.

"What are you doing here, Shin?" Casually, she bought the water bottle.

"A-A-Ai?! Hahaha, What you doing here?" Unlike the calm pinkette, Shin was going in hysterics.

"Hiro and I-" She began but was stopped by his embrace.

"I-I LOVE Y-YOU, T-TSUKIYOMI AI!" Shin cried out to her. It took a moment for her to process what was happening.

"I don't care if you don't like me. Please just give me a chance," He held her tight. Miraculously, Ai pushed him off her.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't participate in half-hearted relationships. I only like you as a friend," She was shocked at first, but she knew if she had to turn someone down, she had to reject them clearly.

"It's okay. I just wanted to get my feelings across. Bye!" He ran off without another world. Saddened by that conversation, she trudged her way back.

**With Shin**

"I'm sorry for taking too long, Fujisaki-san,"The depressed Shin apologized.

"You know it's not polite to make a lady wait," Naomi gave him a tense smile.

**I am sorry for the very late update. I had computer problems then I got on my mother's "**_**last nerve" **_**and she had the audacity to take my laptop away.**

**I can't update as frequently as I thought I could. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but my mother is just out for me. She practically giving me all the chores except a few, and I still have to do my homework. I don't what her problem is right now, but if I even drop a piece of trash in our house, she punishes me for it. **

**Today I will give you some summaries, and you can choose which one you would like me to do. ****ONLY ONE (****But I might do two. Depends on my mood)**

**Here are the summaries:**

Interference

Ikuto was positive no one could come in between him and Amu. They were friends, but at least no one had greater importance to her than him. After all those years together, she suddenly wants cut all their connections with each other, leaving him to wonder why.

Phantom

Daughter of two famous musicians, Hinamori Amu was known for her graceful dancing by all, but she had a flaw. No matter how hard she tried, her dancing had no soul, no emotion. Disheartened, she took a break from it all, locking herself in her vacation house. That is where she met her phantom.

Reappearance

The void in her heart caused Amu to decide that she would be married to her job. The torture and suffering of someone being taken away from you was too hard to bear for her heart… Even if it meant the same man who had incited that emotion comes back pleading. That is what she told herself one night, but the next day that man came back as the new doctor.

Illusion

The new pink haired actress, as the female lead, is finally able to be on the same stage as the renowned Tsukyomi Ikuto, the male lead. As their passion for acting conveyed the tragedy, their hearts explored this new mysterious passion that goes on between them.

Secretary

As his secretary, Amu was Aruto's most trusted employee. Since Aruto wants his heir to get the hang of things around the office, he allows Ikuto to take his spot as the CEO for a few weeks, but that also means Amu is his new temporary secretary.

**-I do not own anything.-**


	14. Chapter 14

**-I don't own anything-**

**You can still vote. I don't care if you vote twice. It would just mean more reviews for me. Anyway my mom has created a rule for me only to use the laptop at days with no school. Also, she takes the laptop during my school days. I tried writing the chapter down, but I couldn't get into the mood and usually would kill everyone.**

**The Midafternoon of the Same Day**

A girl with long, purple hair quietly sobbed, sitting on a park bench. She tried her best to contain her tears, but it only helped keeping her voice down. There came a black haired boy strolling down the park's sidewalk and finding the girl.

"Are you okay?" He ran to the stranger, kneeling down beside her. She lifted her head to look at the man which allowed him to get a good look at her. "Fujisaki Naomi?!"

"How do you know who I am?" Wiping her tears away, she asked.

"Well, it is hard not to know about you. There are a lot of rumors roaming around our school. From what I've heard about you, you are a girl who resembles a flower. She's graceful, beautiful, kind, and delicate. You're also famous for your long, purple hair."

"Who are you?" It was obvious to ask this question to someone who knows many things about you.

"I'm sorry. I am Souma Shin, the cousin of the Souma Takumi. I hear he's our school's savior. At the first soccer game, he single handedly beat our school's rival. At the first football game, he creamed them. Last but not least, he is the supposed boyfriend of Fujisaki Naomi, you."

"If only that was true…" She breathed a sigh.

"Why not make it true?" The busybody smiled.

"Easier said than done," The female youth remarked.

"If you'd like to talk about it, we could go to this new aquarium I know. It's close only for only very few people, and I am one of those people," He offered his hand to help her up off the bench.

"Are you always up in other people's business?" She took his hand, giggling.

"Yup," He answered.

**-Time Skip-**

"The ride here was so long," Naomi commented as they stood walked to the door of the aquarium.

"Well, it'll all be worth it," He said, opening the door for her. As she slowly walked inside, she took everything in. The tanks lit up the room in a light blue color. The structure of the whole place was convenient and made it seem as if you were in the sea. There were no sea related directions, but the only thing separating you from the fish was a simple glass. There were many varieties of fish.

"What do you think?" He chuckled at her expression.

"It's very beautiful," She twirled around to him, smiling at him brightly.

"You live up to your rumors," He noted, causing a puzzled expression on her face. "No, forget I said anything. We're here to listen to your problems."

She stood next to the fish, staring and admiring each one.

"Is there someone you love?" She didn't take her gaze away from them.

"There is someone who keeps popping in my head lately," He walked to her side.

"That doesn't mean you love them," The ballerina pointed out.

"I'm still trying to figure it out. It's okay if I take it slow," He replied.

"It's not!" She looked at him, grabbing his attention. "If you take it slow, that person will be taken away from you."

"How are you so sure?" The male student questioned her confidence.

"The guy who I love was taken away. I loved him since I could remember, but he was taken in mere days," Her statement made tears swell in her eyes.

"Did you put up a fight?" His curiosity couldn't be helped.

"Being in love doesn't mean that you have to take them away from the person they love," Her pout was barely noticeable.

"Did you even try getting you feelings across?" He was overflowing with questions.

"…No," She looked away from him.

"Why not?" His gaze seemed to burn a whole through her skull.

"I don't want my friendship with him to end over this," She sighed.

"If you live your life in fear, how are you going to get anywhere?" Shin's questions only made her seem unsure of herself.

"What?! If you're going to talk to me like that, the means you've already confessed, right?" Tired of the questions directed at her, she averted the question to him.

"I already told you. I'm taking it slow," He repeated.

"Why? Nothing stopping you! Why don't you just claim her already?!" She yelled at him, looking up at him and finding out that his gaze had already left her.

"The girl I love is very slow, and I don't want to force her into something she doesn't like," He sighed because it seemed as if nothing could get through this girl's head.

"How are you so sure you love her?" She questioned his love.

"Her existence calms me rather than makes me nervous," He answered.

"That still doesn't mean you love her," They seemed as if they were getting no where fast.

"That might or might not be true, but I'll figure out the answer eventually," His calm composure irritated her to no end.

"That's dumb," She crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"It might be, but it's better than rushing it," Annoyance showed through his voice.

"Ah! I got an idea. Let's both confess our feelings to the person they love the next time they see them," Unwilling to back down, she challenged.

"But-"

"What are you going to back out of it?" She poked at his chest.

"What do I get out of it?" His innocent smile became a scowl.

"She might just go out with you," She urged him to take the bait.

"Argh! Fine! I'm getting a water bottle. Want anything?" He asked, being a gentleman.

"Just a water bottle," She gave him a small smile

"Got it," He rushed to the vending machines.

He had already bought two water bottles, but just as he was about to leave, someone called his name.

"What are you doing here, Shin?" Unbeknown to her, her presence was a terrifying thing for him now. He wasn't even mentally prepared.

"A-A-Ai?! Hahaha, What you doing here?" Trying to keep calm, Shin failed miserably.

"Hiro and I-" He saw his chance and engulfed her in his arms.

"I-I LOVE Y-YOU, T-TSUKIYOMI AI!" Shin cried out to her. It took a moment for her to process what was happening.

"I don't care if you don't like me. Please just give me a chance," He held her tight. Miraculously, Ai pushed him off her.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't participate in half-hearted relationships. I only like you as a friend," He was mortally wounded from such an attack.

"It's okay. I just wanted to get my feelings across. Bye!" He ran off.

"I'm sorry for taking too long, Fujisaki-san,"The depressed Shin apologized.

"You know it's not polite to make a lady wait," Naomi gave him a tense smile.

"How could I not take long? I was confessing my feelings to Ai!" He rubbed his temples, trying to keep his head leveled.

"How did she take it?" She was a curious young lady.

"She rejected me immediately," He sulked in a corner. "This is all you fault!" He pointed at her, but all he received was a hard hit to the head.

**Meanwhile**

"C'mon, Nii-san, the dolphins are waiting," Ai whined to her brother.

"We can just take a nice walk there, you know?" Hiro suggested. The dolphins were in another building from the main building.

"But still," She pouted, but she noticed that her brother stopped. "What's wr-"

She followed his gaze to the group of people in front of them. Ai quickly rushed to her brother's side.

"Where've you been, Hiro?" Takumi, the leader of the group, asked.

"Why are you so interested in what I do nowadays?" Hiro smirked.

"What's so wrong about it?" He shrugged it off.

"Nothing really, just a couple of things," The Tsukiyomi's grin seemed to almost reach his ears.

"What's so wrong about Takumi?" Masahiro behind the Souma raised a brow.

"You're not only a Guardian but the leader," His brows furrowed in a knit.

"_Did you hear that Ai? He's a Guardian, the ones who tried to kill your own brother. I am willing to bet that he was just using you. Most likely, he was the one with that white hoodie. This would also explain why he tried to be close to you. He probably hated you since the beginning," A voice rang through her head._ Suddenly, pain surged throughout every cell in her body. She crouched onto the ground in pain.

"What's wrong, Ai-chan?" Rika reached out for her friend.

"Don't you dare even touch her?" Overprotective over his little sister, Hiro character transformed quickly and held up a sword to Rika's neck.His character transformation was a pirate just like his fathers, but unfortunately, he couldn't become a cat.

"I don't really care that you hate me, but you should pay attention to your sister's worries rather than try to pitch a fight with me," Takumi moved Rika out of harm's way.

"I don't want to be told that from the likes of you," His hatred for the Guardians was very great.

"Take care of your sister or I will take her from you," At those words, Takumi quickly transformed into his character transformation. His transformation was a phoenix. The phoenix was chosen for him because Takumi wanted to be reborn into a better person. His power, overall, was fire. **(Check my profile for his transformation)**

"Takumi-kun, we shouldn't be using violence," Masahiro warned.

"I don't care anymore. If this guy can't even sort out everything in his head, how do you suppose he would treat his sister?" Takumi tried to reason with him.

"No, we should be helping Ai, not hurting her brother," Rika warned also.

"You're idiots if you think I'd let you even touch her," Blinded by his hatred, his reason was gone.

"You're in over your head if you think you could beat me," The blonde pulled out his sword. His sword was on fire, but it wouldn't set things on fire.

"If you are so confident about winning, let's see that happen," He positioned himself in a ready position.

"Wait!" Rika tried to intervene, but Masahiro stops her.

"If you even get in there or touch Tsukiyomi Ai, you'll probably die," He sighed.

Takumi swiftly drew his sword and attempted to wound Hiro, but Hiro parried. Takumi drew back, but Hiro tried to slice some part of Takumi. Just in time, Takumi parried the attack. It raged on like that until Hiro's sword fell too far for him. Takumi brought up his sword ready to all on the man on the ground. Takumi had the blunt part of the sword to hit him just to know him out. The sword came down and hit a head, but not Hiro's. It was his sister's head, Ai.

Now, Ai, lay prone on top of her brother.

"What did you just do?!" Hiro snapped at the dimwit, holding her sister in his arms.

"Hiro, what happened to Ai?" Shin appeared, rushing to his friends' aid. Naomi appeared, but she rushed to her friends' side.

"Do you know where the nearest hospital is?" Panicking, Hiro didn't know what else to do.

"I know the way. C'mon we'll go to my car," Shin led them to his car. Out of his transformation, Hiro followed him with Ai in his hands.

"We'll come along also," Rika spoke for her group. Takumi was still overcome with shock.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" Hiro glared at the group.

**Please Review~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

"How is Ai, Sanjou-san?" Hiro needed his sister. He might have hurt her when he had returned, but that was different from right now. Right now, his sister's existence was in danger. He needed assurance of Ai's welfare. Hiro and Sanjou Kairi stood outside the door that led to Ai. Shin had stayed by Ai's side.

"She seems physically healthy, but this case is special since it includes a guardian character. This is based on dreams and wishes. Ai was already in a state of depression which would make it even worse on her heart and mind. The heart and the mind connect with each other. If one is marred, the other will along with it. I cannot give you a concrete answer. It all depends on Ai," The best doctor in the nation for both humans and guardian characters couldn't help Ai. He was the one who sustained their father Tsukiyomi Ikuto's life. Was he saying he couldn't cure the daughter?

"What are you saying? You should have already come across a problem such as this!" The impatient, blue haired teen couldn't handle just sitting back and watching his sister die.

"I have, but the results weren't… Nevermind," He dismissed the matter, but Hiro wasn't about to let go the only information he could get from this so called doctor.

"Tell me, Doc," With the eyes of his father, Hiro glared at the doctor. Before Hiro could get anything out of him, someone intervened.

"Simmer down, Hiro. This is a hospital. People are already losing loved ones. At least, allow them a moment of peace. I will tell you what happened to them in exchange," With an aura of a collected serenity, Takumi sternly chided his classmate, earning a nod from him. "The first and second patient with that injury died. The third was put into a coma. Sanjou-san's wife was the first. The second patient was your mother, and the third was your father."

"How can you stay calm when my sister could be dying?" Unlike his childish rebukes with this fellow, Hiro grew disgusted with this man. "You do know if my sister does die. I will personally see fit to your punishment." Even under the intense glare, Takumi felt indifferent, unlike those who stood behind him.

"I understand what may happen, but think about the people in this hospital. They are clinging onto the small hope of their loved one's life. Your doubts and worries will affect them. Please keep that in mind. I am fully prepared for the consequences, but I assure you Sanjou-san has understood the injury better than before. Your sister will not die," Takumi counseled him. He understood the circumstances and did not want to inconvenience others. In Takumi's heart, he still felt troubled over Ai's wellbeing.

Behind Takumi, there stood Naomi, Rika, and Masahiro. They did not hold the same aura and confidence as Takumi did. Sanjou Kairi might have been Masa's and Rika's father, but they still doubted. Masa based his assumptions on the previous patients, and Rika was overcome with worry. Naomi was worried about Ai, but not as much as Takumi was.

"Why are you here anyway?" He gestured toward the group. He wasn't going to allow the group who put his sister into this state in without a reason. They would need a life or death situation to get in. That is what Hiro originally thought.

"I have to take responsibility for my wrong doings. Rika came here to check up on her new friend. Naomi came here to check up on Shin's friend. Masahiro came here to observe the injury for further knowledge about guardian characters," Takumi explained for the whole group. Such simple excuses are that really what it takes to get inside Hiro's angel's room?

"How do I have feeling that you planned that all?" Hiro sighed. Those stupid answers just shattered his will and continued to amaze him.

"You're just too suspicious for your own good," With a pat on the shoulder for Hiro, Takumi and the group entered the room.

"Good timing, Hiro, she was just waking- Why are they here?" Shin raised a brow. Hiro just lifted a hand to annul his question. Hiro knelt by Ai's side as the rest took a few paces from the bed. They didn't want to bother their brother and sister moment.

"Ai, how do you feel?" Hiro asked as she sat up.

"My head is a little sore, but I can manage since Onii-chan is by my side," Ai weakly smiled. Her whole body was pale along with her hands and face.

"Ai, I'm glad you're alright. Ryuu, I, and Hiro were planning on taking you out for a bite once you're discharged. Ryuu is not here to greet you since he had to take care of matters at the company, but if you really want to see him, just tell me. I'll find a way for him to here in half an hour tops," Shin joined in.

"I might just ask you do to that. While you're at it, you might as well call for Reaper-san," The pink haired patient giggled.

"Don't bother. If they do come here, they will be hogging my little angel from me, and Ai would prefer to be with me rather than those boring, humorless-"

"Who was crying over Ai on the phone just a minute ago, huh?" Reaper smirked, strolling in with Ryuu by his side.

"Reaper! Ryuu!... I would run up and hug you, but I am not allowed to leave this bed," She sighed at her limited abilities. "He says that I might hurt my brain and heart if I run."

"Here I'll hug you for them, Ai," Hiro hugged his little sister.

"No, it's not the same," Ai whined, rejecting Hiro.

"What's become of you? Why are you rejecting me? You'd never reject me," Hiro went into his emo corner.

"You've been beat," Ryuu chuckled, wrapping his arms around the frail body. Reaper followed after.

"Ai-chan, I'm so relieved. I couldn't believe it for a moment," Rika squeezed Ai's body, letting go of her after a few moments.

"Have we met before?" Ai laughed nervously. She didn't know how to react with a stranger's embrace.

"What are you talking about? You see that bell around your neck. That's the bell that symbolizes our friendship, remember?" Rika pointed the bell out to her.

"Oh, I thought this collar was a joke from my brother or Ryuu. I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else," Ai unclipped the collar with the bell around her neck and handed it to Rika. "Sorry."

"I know you might not think of her as a friend, but you are aware how she views you. Don't treat her as a stranger," Rika's brother Masa stepped forward to defend his sibling.

"How else am I to treat a stranger?" Ai's tone didn't have the usual cold front but an unusual placating tone.

"Ai," Ai's gaze turned to her brother. "Do you know any of those people? Just a name is enough."

"… I'm sorry, but I don't have any memory of them. If I offended any of you, I am very sorry," She bowed her head with her hand on her lap.

"No need to be so serious. They just went into the wrong room," Shin dismissed them with a wave of a hand. Rika and Masa left the room, but Naomi was urging for Takumi to leave.

"Ai, can you not feel a connection between us?" Takumi was desperate for her acknowledgement. In response, Ai shook her head. "Was it just me that felt those feelings?" He lifted his head, meeting her gaze. Ai shuddered at the passionate stare. This blond stranger seemed intent on getting something from her at the beginning; yet here he was with such an ailed expression. She opened her mouth to soothe his tormented spirit, but he lifted a hand to stop her. "Sorry, I was being too straightforward and grieving you with my worries." Takumi left. Ai moved to reach the boy, but her brother pushed her back a bit forcefully but not intentionally. She stared at the hand that stopped her, looking questionably at her brother.

"What do you want for dinner? You can choose anything since Shin is paying. Why not just get your favorite chocolate crepes with strawberries?" Hiro nudged her.

"Hey, why am I paying?" Shin challenged his friend who stated the obvious.

"Do you want the patient paying, or would you prefer the brother? Don't start pointing fingers at Ryuu and Reaper. They already paid last time," He blocked all escapes.

"No, it's all right. I will just get more rest," She refused the offer.

"Going on another diet?" Reaper raised a brow, causing her to grow red.

"I'm not answering that," She said, throwing the blanket over her head, and as she was she couldn't help but think about the blond's question.

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! BUT I AM UNABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I AM USING MY COUSIN'S LAPTOP FOR THIS. WE'RE JUST VISITING HIM FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! LATEST TIME I'LL BE BACK IS CHRISTMAS. ALMOST FORGOT, MY MOTHER BROKE MY LAPTOP. YEAH~. ANYWAY~!**

**HERE ARE SOME SUMMARIES TO APPEASE YOU. CHOOSE ONE TO WHATEVER NUMBER YOU FEEL LIKE. I'LL SEE HOW MANY AND WHAT I CAN DO.**

**Phantom**

**Daughter of two famous musicians, Hinamori Amu was known for her graceful dancing by all, but she had a flaw. No matter how hard she tried, her dancing had no soul, no emotion. Disheartened, she took a break from it all, locking herself in her vacation house. That is where she met her phantom.**

**Long Distance**

**Amu and Ikuto suffer the effects of a long distance relationship.**

**Scientific Experiment**

**Amu has to hide her age changing cousin Kukai from everyone including her new boyfriend Ikuto.**

**Misjudgement**

**To get back at Amu, Saaya told her mafia boyfriend Ikuto many lies about Amu and suggested that he use her as a servant around the office for him and his subordinates. Her plan worked very well, but Ikuto began taking interest in Amu.**

**Sacrifice**

**Vampires and humans have split the land into two, one for each of them. The humans would give human sacrifices to the vampire's head clan, the Tsukiyomis, as a peace offering every year. Unusually, this year the sacrifice consisted of only one, a pink haired girl.**

**Sit**

**Whenever the pink haired nerd would leave her seat, the infamous, blue haired boy in her class would always sit in her seat to talk to his friends. If it weren't for her shy personality, she would have claimed her seat.**

**Monochrome**

**Amu can only see in black, white, and blue. She doesn't understand how it happened, but she is not very curious about it. What she is curious about is why blue.**

**Double**

**Within her frail body, there contained two completely different beings. From birth to her seventeenth birthday, only one of those beings was conscious; however, after a break up with her boyfriend, the other being was awakened.**

**Reappearance**

**The void in her heart caused Amu to decide that she would be married to her job. The torture and suffering of someone being taken away from you was too hard to bear for her heart… Even if it meant the same man who had incited that emotion comes back pleading. That is what she told herself one night, but the next day that man came back as the new doctor.**

**Illusion**

**The new pink haired actress, as the female lead, is finally able to be on the same stage as the renowned Tsukyomi Ikuto, the male lead. As their passion for acting conveyed the tragedy, their hearts explored this new mysterious passion that goes on between them.**

**Secretary**

**As his secretary, Amu was Aruto's most trusted employee. Since Aruto wants his heir to get the hang of things around the office, he allows Ikuto to take his spot as the CEO for a few weeks, but that also means Amu is his new temporary secretary.**

**Interference**

**Ikuto was positive no one could come in between him and Amu. They were friends, but at least no one had greater importance to her than him. After all those years together, she suddenly wants cut all their connections with each other, leaving him to wonder why.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any thing.**

"Let go, Reaper~! I want to show Ai around the school~!" Hiro groaned, pulling Ai's arm. Ai, Hiro, Reaper, Ryuu, and Shin stood at the back entrance of the school. Reaper and Hiro were tugging Ai toward their direction; both were at opposite sides. Reaper pulled towards her his black Mercedes, and Hiro pulled her towards the school. Ryuu and Shin just stood there, pondering over the options that lay before them. They were either to choose a side, try to take Ai for themselves, or dismiss the matter entirely and go to school.

"No, I want Ai to try on all the pretty dresses I bought~!" Reaper yelped. Ai protested to both options, but her pleas fell deaf to their ears. She was treated as a doll between these immature "dogs."

"Try them on yourself! Ai wants to see the school," Hiro barked, giving a forceful tug his way, but Reaper wouldn't stand for that, putting forth the same effort. Trying to conceal the pain as best she could, Ai couldn't help but release a few whimpers and tears here and there. Ryuu and Shin couldn't stand there a moment longer. These males were shamelessly torturing an innocent girl who just came out of the hospital. Ryuu held Reaper back, and Shin restrained Hiro. Ai almost fell, but someone supported her. Ai stood and turned to look at her savior, seeing the blond stranger of a few days prior.

"Souma Takumi?" His name fell from her lips. This action caught him by surprise. She noticed the distant look he gave her seemed pained, restrained, and… yearning? He took her in his arms. "What-"

"What do you remember?" It took him his all to repress his emotions, but it would suffice with just this hug… for now.

"I'm sorry, but I just asked around for your name. You seem quite popular with the people at the hospital," Ai told him in her strange docile voice without wrath. The Ai of before would have been quite cold to him. Takumi apologized and gingerly placed her on the ground. He walked away once he had done that task. _"I wish I could do something to cheer him up… The look he gives me instills within me an immense pain. It's almost unbearable."_

"Let's go shopping, Ai. Reaper will pay for it all. He wanted to try on dresses anyway," Hiro suggested, dragging her to the car.

"Money is for spending, and I have a lot to spend," Reaper added, helping her along the way. Ai was too much in her daze that she didn't notice. She was thinking of ideas to cheer up the blond in her head.

"You're going to Easter HQ with me," Ryuu helped Reaper to his car.

"We'll be going to class now," Shin dragged Hiro to the classroom.

"But, there's thirty minutes left," Hiro commented but was ignored. As those two were being taken to their places, Ai decided to go to the computer room and look up "how to cheer up someone."

**.::Second Generation::.**

"It's lunch. You were absent for the periods before lunch, why?" Hiro asked his little sister. They were both on the roof. "Wait, what's that in your hands? *sniff, sniff* vanilla cookies and chocolates? *poke, poke* red and pink wrapping, hearts? It's not Valentines' Day which means… You're a confessor. Who's the confessee?"

"Don't touch it. I looked up online how to cheer someone up. It said to bake cookies or chocolates for them; I made both. This was the only wrapping left," Ai was flushed at the thought of confessing to someone, but it went away in a few moments.

"Who is the receiver?" Hiro would no drop the subject. He needed to know.

"Souma Takumi. I won't take any protests from you, Onii-chan. He is depressed over something, and it pains my heart to see him that way," Ai said determined about her answer.

"Fine, I'll give it to him," He held out his hand.

"How?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll show you," His toothy grin showed, persuading her to give it to him. She gave it to him, but she didn't expect her brother to do what he would soon do. "HEADS UP!" He threw the chocolate over the roof's railing.

"Onii-chan?!" She reached out for it, but it was too late.

**.::Second Generation::.**

"How did you fall in love with Ai?" Naomi inquired Takumi, hugging her knees. She and Takumi were at the back of the school, leaning against the wall.

"Why do you ask?" He answered with a question. He didn't really want to know, but the male just didn't like to say his confession to his female friend whom was not the actual girl he loved the most. He would prefer it if he could have told Ai first, but she was not in the state to handle a confession.

"I confessed to you my love yesterday. As a woman in love, I would like to know the woman whom you love," Naomi put it as frank as she could. She wasn't in the mood to be her polite self. Everyone was caring about Ai. They all loved her. She didn't do much but put a cold front. Is being a polite woman not enough to earn his love?

"Ai is the type of person who stands out without effort; her appearance clashes. Her words and facial expression ward people off, yet her aura and her eyes attracts them in. Your mind tells you not to get close to her, but your heart tells you otherwise. Many followed their minds, but I listened to my heart. It didn't take long to notice her yearning heart. I began seeing other sides of her. When I reached out to her, she would, at first, use hurtful words, but if you persisted on, she would be defenseless. It made you want to protect her. It was easy to fall in love with her; it just took time… Since I've told you mine, tell me yours. You told me it briefly, but never went into depth," Takumi's expression softened with the thoughts of his love. It continued to be like that because the after effects of the lovely thought still lay within his mind.

"Well, I was in love with you in the beginning. My love for you began when we were children. You protected me from those girls-"

"Stop right there and start with the other one," He did not want to hear his friend talk about a past love when she had a new one. Naomi didn't mind. She understood the message.

"Alright, while I was crying when I finally accepted that you loved Ai," Takumi cut in adding a small "still love" in there. Naomi continued, smiling. "I know. Putting that aside, while I was crying in the park, Shin found me and took me to the aquarium. I don't know whether he knew I loved the sea or what, but I somehow knew it was fate. He and I talked about our first loves for a while. It was a nice tour of the aquarium. It wasn't much, but the way he just was… accepting me, not some façade of mine, but me… it made me realize that this was love at first sight," Naomi's expression was similar to Takumi's. "We better get going." They both stood up properly, away from the wall.

"HEADS UP!" A loud bellow rang in their ears. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see a red blurry object. Takumi caught the bag that almost hit him in the face. He took a look at the bag which read "Cheer Up~!"

"Thanks for the encouragement!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to respond to these gracious senders. Naomi and he waited for a reply.

"… W-Welcome!" A nervous yell was carried to their ears. Takumi didn't need a moment to realize who made these sweets for him.

"What's in the bag?" Naomi leaned to look inside the bag, seeing an assortment of cookies and chocolates. "A confessor?"

"I wish," Takumi chuckled, throwing one in his mouth. He realized with a smile that these chocolates were filled with strawberry and cherry fillings, but he fantasized that it was filled with love.

"May I have one?" She requested as they walked.

"Nope, it was sent to me from above by an angel which means it's all mine," He grinned, throwing one after another. "These are too delicious. I might just ask the angel for more."

"That's selfish," His comrade pouted, crossing her arms. Naomi loved cute things but hated it when she wasn't able to attain it.

"If you had received this, you wouldn't have given me any," The leader tried to reason with her, perpetually taunting her with his treats.

"Well, I wouldn't understand that selfishness because I can't taste them," Naomi briskly walked away.

**.::Second Generation::.**

As the final bell rung, Hiro slammed Ai's class' door, yelling, "Ai-tan~, I'm here to pick you up. Where is she?" He peered around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Since Hiro and Shin was moved to another class, Hiro had to run to Ai's class to pick her up.

"She ditched," Ryuu, who shared the period with her, packed his books into his brown, leather bag. "C'mon, let's go to your house. She may be there as usual." Hiro submitted to the idea and walked down the corridors with his friend. The students around them began to talk about Ai.

"You know, Ai is a bit weird today. She's apologizing and showing her gratitude about every little detail," Boy A commented.

"Perhaps she's no longer a wolf in sheep's clothing, but rather an angel basking in the light," Boy B mused. "If that's true, she'll have that shy, cute demeanor I always fantasized about."

"But I fantasized her as the sadist rather than a- Hey, watch where you're going!" Boy C had been interrupted by someone bumping into him. "Ai-sama, I am so sorry. You can punish me in the way you like."

"No, it's alright. It was my fault. I apologize," The pinkette smiled softly at him, looking up at him. The three boys saw an illusion of an angel for a second, but that all ended when a fearsome demon appeared to ruin their dreams.

"Do you have a death wish? I would gladly help you," Hiro grabbed Boy C's collar, but his little sister placed her hands on his arm, reassuring him she was okay. "Fine." The spoiled older brother dropped the poor boy onto the hard tile floor.

"Are you okay?" Ai held one of Boy C's hands in both of hers. "I'm so sorry." The illusion reappeared in his mind but once again was replaced with the dark aura behind her.

"It's okay. Let me help you with your books." He hurriedly picked up the books that she had dropped. "Who are you trying to cheer up someone?" He looked at the titles of the books that associated with cheering someone up. "No, never mind, I was being nosy."

"Actually, I was. There is this guy who really needs to be cheered up, but I can't find a way to do that," She held the books in her hand as they both stood up.

"Well, that's easy, just tell him…" He whispered the rest in her ear. Hiro wasn't paying attention because he had been pondering who the guy was, but he realized who it was and looked back right after. The red-faced Ai could not speak a word, too embarrassed. He waved farewell as he and his friends walked on gushing over her cute red face.

"Ai-tan~, you can sit on my lap for the car trip home," Hiro attempted to take her out of her trance, but she with her flushed face followed him. "There's something with my angel~!"

"Would you prefer to sit on my lap, Ai?" Ryuu leaned to be at face level to her. She nodded, not getting any word. "Your angel is okay now. Let's go!"

"Nooooo~!" He kneeled down with his face on the floor, punching the ground.

"The seat calls for us," The dirty blond led her to the car as the blue haired fellow called for them.

**I may have my laptop back, but I still have one week of school left. Those days will be filled with exams, and I only have two weeks of break.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything.**

**.:Takumi's POV:.**

I tread along the corridor, going on about my day with the facility and student body perceiving me as the kind, athletic model student. Since the facility taught my international soccer playing father, I can understand why they would think of me in such a way; but I am not that type of guy. I am a selfish man. Instead of being kind to the person I like, I prefer to tease them. Even if my loved ones hate me, I would choose to be alone with my loved ones rather than stay in a group of unfamiliar faces who love me.

There goes _my lover _talking with other guys, and from this window, this is as far as I can go. I wish I could declare to the whole world that Ai is mine, but in the state she is in right now, it would only be called taking advantage of her ignorance. I have to keep distance from her until she recovers her memories… but if she never gains her memory, what am I, a pathetic fool, to do?

"Hey, Vice Prez," One of my teammates on the basketball team called for me as he jogged to me. "When did you hook up with Ai-sama? Did Hiro give you his _blessings _yet? Also, what's going on with your and Ai-sama's relationship? Ai-sama has been going around for finding ways to cheer you up. If you couldn't stand Hiro's _love, _I would understand, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Man, although you are under the weather, you shouldn't make your woman worry about you, especially when she is such a sweet angel. Scratch that. It might actually be better if you break an arm or two. She might have to stay at your house and nurse you, but of course, it wouldn't just be with food and water. She'll have to pay attention to your _other _need-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I stopped his prattling mouth verbally. This could _not _be possible. If I and Ai were going out, I would hold her in my arms; I wouldn't care about her stupid brother; and I wouldn't need such low tactics to keep her at my side. "Ai and I aren't together."

"What are _you _talking about? You already broke up with her?!" He gasped in surprise, but his shocked expression became a determined look with a hint of rage. Suddenly, members of our basketball team and other sports teams appeared out of nowhere. "WE CAN'T ALLOW THE VICE PREZ AND AI-SAMA TO BREAK UP!" As one body, the horde of crazy fan boys stampeded away. I don't get what happened, but I really don't care anymore. It'll just be a waste of time. "AHHHH! WE FORGOT THE VICE PREZ!" I heard their footsteps behind me, and it was as if it was a disciplined military platoon since their footsteps in unison. I turned to see how far away the mob was from him, but as my head was turning slowly, they picked me up and ran off in the direction where they came from.

Now what should I do in a situation like this? Get down and use a substitute for me, wait for the destination, or recklessly injuring the people who are underneath me are the options. The third option is too unreasonable that it shouldn't even be an option. The second choice is depends entirely on them. The first is the best from the others. Noticing that we would be turning to the right, I rolled to the left. As we made the turn, I grabbed the person, who was the farthest left, and pulled him up by his wrist as I rolled off the horde. I made my drop as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't hear a loud thud and turn to see. Luckily, I succeeded and walked casually behind them at a perfect distance. I wanted to see what was all the hubbub about. Didn't I deserve to know? They did raise me up and try to pass me off as some sacrifice… probably. Well, it would've been something dumb anyway so it doesn't really matter.

**.:Ai's POV:.**

I was looking out the window, sighing over the only things I had come up with to cheer him up. I really wasn't happy with the things I had but am really happy that the first thing worked. It seemed as if he actually liked my treats. He probably only liked the wrapping. It is somewhat boring just sitting here in front of a window in an empty classroom. I feel as if I remember something in this chair. When I came back here, all my classes were changed by Oni-chan. I asked him why, but he always changed the subject as well. Although I can't really understand his reasoning, I understand he is just looking out for me. I know that he just doesn't want the same thing that happened to our parents happen to me.

"_Hey, Koroko-chan, what can you tell me about my past self?" _I thought. Koroko-chan and I can talk through telepathy. I met her when I woke up from my sleep. She explained to me what a Guardian Character was. I recovered articles of memories yet I couldn't even decipher who voices were.

_**"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that you hide yourself behind a façade."**_

_**"I really did hate this one thing about you. You would put a wall, not allowing even me to pass… It was because you were scared you might hurt them, right? Well, that is what you tell yourself. What you're really afraid of is getting hurt, am I right? That's not an unusual fear. I think everybody has that fear, but your front hurts everyone especially you."**_

Strangely enough, even though the first person was short and simple with his words, his words affected me the most. I understand a little of my past self, and it seems as if many people really cared for her.

"_Are you still sulking that I always get the old memories as you talk to me?" _I laughed. Koroko was too easy to read that a fool could understand. _"Please talk to me more, Koroko-chan. The more memories I attain the more progress I make to helping Souma-san." "Alright then, but please do not tell Hiro-sama nor Reaper-sama. You were often home alone." _Fragments of thoughts, emotions, and a routine rushed into my brain. Warm drops of salty water ran down my eyes. The memories brought back unwanted memories. A person who looked like me sat in a huge mansion all alone, ate alone, and endured through all the pain and suffering by herself. The only kindness I would receive is when Hiro was not absent from school and when he came home. I would get why my past self shunned herself from the world, but when I think about it, the idea of it all is just dreadful.

I was almost clear of tears when someone when someone slammed the door opened and closed. I stood up, turned to the back of the classroom, and saw that a member from my brother's baseball club. He scrambled towards the door, trying to escape my presence. Speaking of which, weren't people like that to my past self as well? Or did they run to her? Well, that's not really important right now. The door opened. Scores of hands grabbed the youth's body and pulled him out of the room, throwing back some other blond youth. I took a look closer at him and realized that he was Souma Takumi. I don't understand what's happening, but this is a perfect chance to use _that _method the boy told me about. I walked to him, trying to suppress the blood rushing to my face. The reason to my red face is what for is to come. He took a step back, frightened. I stopped just a meter away from him.

**.:Normal POV:.**

"I…" Her inaudible voice didn't carry to him. Takumi took two steps forward, wondering what she said. She understood that he was not able to hear and tried to speak up. "I l-love…" Her voice slowly hushed to a murmur. He inclined even more towards her voice, hoping that his ears weren't betraying him. "I-I L-L-L-LOVE Y-Y-YOU!" Both their faces grew to a hot red. A moment later he grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arms around her petite body. She latched onto him as well, remembering the instructions the boy had given her.

"Hey, Ai, I'm not dreaming, am I? This is actually happening, right?" He gave her questions that she couldn't comprehend. All the boy had told her was that it would cheer him up.

"Did this make you happy? Are you no longer sad?" In return, she gave him questions that he couldn't comprehend. It gradually donned on him.

"Wait, Ai, did someone tell you to do this? Did they tell you that this would cheer me up? Was this all to cheer me up?" Takumi asked her, anticipating her answers. Her next answer would either bring him to the next stage or crush his rising hopes. He released his hold on her.

"Someone did. Did it cheer you up?" She looked up at him with those clear eyes. He comprehended the situation now and forced a smile, nodding. "It doesn't look like it. Your eyes are still jaded. What can I do to help?" He opened his mouth to speak, but someone interrupted them.

"Takumi, there's an X-egg in the vicinity," Masa burst the door open. "We already have it trapped. You just need to purify it."

"I'll be right there," He dismissed the matter at hand and was about to run off. However, Ai wouldn't stand for it. She changed into her transformation and ran straight for where she sensed the X egg to be. Masa and Takumi had a hunch of what she was up to and ran after her in their character transformations. They reached the "Royal Garden" as the students called it. The Royal Garden was the greenhouse of the school and open to all students, but the students had never went there because they were afraid that their presence may tarnish the flowers. The flowers were very delicate and had to be taken care for. Rika and Naomi were fighting with Hiro who had the X egg in custody.

"Oni-chan," Ai stopped a few meters inside the building.

"Ai-chan, it's not what it looks-"

"Give me the X egg. I'll get it to Reaper-san," With her black wings, she flew up next to her brother. Naomi and Rika stopped attacking him, shocked at the events. Ai just had amnesia. How can she know all about Guardian Characters? Masa blocked the front entrance as Takumi ran to the fight.

"Block the back entrance, Naomi," Takumi ordered his childhood best friend. He chose Naomi because Rika could only Chara-change but not Character Transformation. "Hiro, you're my opponent, don't think of giving the X egg to Ai."

"Sorry, kid, but I can't play fair and square here," He smirked as he handed the egg strapped in duct tape to Ai. Takumi threw a volley of fire at Hiro, but Hiro simply moved to side to side to dodge them. Ai flew up to the ceiling, but thread wrapped around her.

"Sorry, Ai, but as a future Doll maker, I can't allow you to destroy a fellow child's dream," Rika reeled in Ai, but before she could even roll in three inches, Ai cut the strings with her feathers and sent feathers down to Rika. Ai escaped through the window above. Rika shielded herself with her arms and hands, but when the feathers found their mark, she wasn't injured. She looked around her and saw that the feathers were at least an inch away from her. Hiro made sure Ai was out of sight.

"Good day, Guardians," Hiro vanished with a puff of smoke that mysteriously arose. Hiro knew who had thrown the smoke. It was Shin. Naomi saw him throw it, but she didn't say anything for she didn't want Hiro to burn him. Hiro hurried to the Easter HQ to see how the X egg was doing. When he flung Reaper's doors open, all he saw was Reaper. "Did you find Ai-san yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Reaper looked up from his desk.

"Not again. Reaper, go to Sanjou-san's hospital right now," Hiro hurried away to the place he knew where his sister lay.

**I hurried to make this chapter so that I can ask you this. What do you think I should start on first and second and third? The choices are Phantom, Misleading Sources, and Double. The summaries are in the previous chapters. I am very indecisive so I can't really choose which one I should start on.**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anything.**

**This chapter is to celebrate Hana-chan's return. I really wanted to write this two days ago, but I got a cold. I still have somewhat of a cold so yeah. Also the X Disease is not a real one in Shugo Chara. I made it up.**

"Sanjou-san, how is she?" Hiro and Reaper rushed into the private room in the hospital. In that white room, an unconscious Ai was lying on the bed with Sanjou-san taking a sample of her blood.

"The X Disease is spreading through her body, but she'll probably be okay after a few days. During those three days, she'll have the symptoms so keep her far away from people unaware of this disease," The doctor told them. "Haven't I warned you all not to purify X eggs and wait for a month? Why did Ai purify four X eggs?"

"The X egg must have transformed into an X character and beckoned for more X eggs. Ai thought it was becoming hectic and purified the eggs," Reaper hypothesized. He and Hiro stood next to the bed.

"Allow me to remind you about the X Disease for the millionth time. The X Disease comes from the X eggs. When one purifies too many eggs that have been infected by the X Disease, that one will be infected as well. The disease is not contagious. The X Disease's symptoms makes that one act as if they dream has been crushed and worse. People sometimes become overly abusive. It varies for each person. For Reaper, you become manipulative. For Hiro, you become abusive. For Ai, she reverts to her past self. I even gave you a machine to purify X eggs. Please refrain from purifying eggs through your own charas and use the machine," Sanjou talked sternly to both of them as if he was talking to kids.

"We'll be taking her home then. That's where she'll be happiest the most." Hiro went to pick up Ai but was met by a smack on the head.

"She'll be staying here in the hospital. I don't trust her with people who influence her wrongly," The doctor said.

"I'd like to remind you, Sanjou-sensei, that your patients will be put in danger if you leave a girl like Ai who has the X Disease in the hospital. As the guardian of Ai, I do not want to be sued by something I have already warned the head doctor about," Reaper retorted with a smile, already seeing his victory.

"Fine, but don't do anything that will put my son and daughter in danger, got it?" The doctor sighed, earning nods. Hiro quickly picked up Ai and rushed out with Reaper before he could change his mind.

**~Time Skip~**

Ai slowly lifted her eyes to see Reaper and Hiro hovering over her and asking each other questions about her welfare. She felt a bit groggy, but that was until their next words were spoken.

"Okay, you get her today. I'll get her tomorrow, and Ryuu and Shin will get her the day after that which is Friday, got that?" Hiro told to Reaper who nodded his head. Those words irritated the pinkette in the bed.

"I am not a thing. I get to choose for myself how my life goes." She hit her head against Hiro's and Reaper's. As the two were lying on the floor and cradling their heads, she sprang out of bed, wearing her school uniform. She ran out the house and to a place where she knew they would never look. She headed for the house of her grandmother's place, Tsukiyomi Souko. Every time when the disease's symptoms would show, she would always go to that house, for she knew Souko would never tell Reaper or Hiro.

She climbed the tree and jumped into the balcony of her grandmother's room. She slipped inside since the balcony door was always open for her and quietly ran down the stairs for the kitchen. She crept behind her blond grandmother who was stirring the pot over the oven. Ai was about to grab the chocolate lying on the counter behind her grandmother. She had always loved to surprise her grandmother, but she wanted a taste of that sweet chocolate.

"Ai-chan, you shouldn't spoil your dinner with sweets." Souko-san stopped her before Ai could even stroke the chocolate.

"When did you know I was here, Oba-san?" The young child smiled at her grandmother who laid a plate of curry and rice on the dining table.

"You are my son's child," She smiled at her, gesturing towards the food. Ai sat down and began scarfing down the food. She always loved the homemade food filled with love. "So, Ai-chan, what would you like to do today?"

"I don't really care as long as Oba-san is with me," She smiled, ceasing her eating for a moment.

"You are Amu-chan's child as well, aren't you?" Souko muttered under her breath, receiving a strange look from her granddaughter. "Nothing, so how's your life been so far? Any boys catch your eye?" Souko took the seat next to her.

"Not really. I'm fine as long as I have friends and family like you, Hiro-nii, Reaper-san, Ryuu, Shin, Mama, and Papa. That's the only people I need," Ai said, glugging her drink down.

"What do you plan on becoming in the future if not a housewife?" Souko took her dishes and brought it to the sink.

"Well, I want to sing. It's so great when you're able to sing and compose music. The singer's life seems so filled with fun," Ai gushed over her dream. "I can't wait until Mama and Papa come to my first concert. Speaking of them, where are they? Usually Mama comes in before I even finish my food."

"I think they are off on a business trip again." Souko's tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Oba-san?" Ai asked, looking concerned. "If you miss them, you could give them a call if you liked. I miss them already so let's go and get them."

"You look so much like them, Ai," Souko hugged Ai who patted her back. Souko was about to say more, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it for you, Oba-san." Ai rushed to the door and opened it.

"I'm here to deliver the watermelons…" The blond at the door trailed off as he couldn't help but continue to stare at his classmate in front of him. "Ai…"

**Thanks for reaching the end of this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything.**

**Happy, Valentines' Day~! It's only about 4-5 days away so I'm allowed to say it. Please R&R if you have the time.**

**Ai's POV**

"Ai-chan, this is Takumi-kun. He is the son of my apprentice when I was a singer," Souko-san told me. "Takumi-kun, this is my granddaughter Ai, the one I've told you about. You can just cut the watermelon in the kitchen. Ai-chan, could you keep him company? I have to go and run an errand."

I nodded my head as she left. I followed him to the kitchen and noticed he walked rather stiffly.

"What has Oba-san told you about me?" I asked him, sitting on one of the chairs to the island. He froze for a moment and relaxed, getting the cutting board and knife.

"Well, she's told me that you had pink hair like your mother and had two different colors for your eyes. You inherited your father's agility, stealth, and violin skills. You inherited your mother's denseness, speech, will, one track mind, and stubbornness. Also, Ai-chan is cute. She has mentioned other things about you, but I don't think that's rather important." He didn't look up at me since he had first seen me at the door and focused on cutting the watermelon. A watermelon was more interesting than me?! Sigh, I'm so sad.

"Hey, has she talked about Hiro? Does she know about his disease?" I laid my head on the table, looking up at him.

"She's talked about him to me and has mentioned a disease known as the X Disease. I don't know-"

"The X Disease is a very deadly disease but not contagious. Since you have a chara, I can tell you what it is. As you know, there are more than million different kinds of charas. It all depends on the owner's dream. Sometimes the owner loses hope in his dream and their charas become X eggs. There are two types of owners, one that can cure an X egg and one that can't. When you go even further into the Healing type of owner, it goes into two types. The first is one that is immune to the X Disease. The second is one that is not immune and carries the disease. You never know that you carry the disease until you have reached your limit, which varies for everyone. The only thing the non-immune can do is stop healing the X eggs-"

"But, wait, are you just going to leave those X eggs to roam about and corrupt others?" This guy seemed rather offended by that. I was about to continue, but he wasn't finished. "I never knew you were this type of person!"

"That's not it! We… We…" I looked at him and could see that he was patiently waiting for my answer to confirm my innocence. Wait, why am I trying to explain myself to him? Is it because I don't want him to not like me… but why would that be?

"We use a machine that can cure the X eggs for us. That was the solution to it all. It would stop the other second types of Healing types from infection," I tried to get those words out, but most of the words couldn't come out.

"It's okay. I'm sure you have a reason. You can stop," He said, comforting me. Those words sounded so familiar. Suddenly memories surged into my mind. My father told me those exact words before he...

_**Flashback**_

"_Ai-chan, what are you going to get Papa for Valentines' Day today?" Mama asked me. _

"_I'm not getting anything for him," I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_Why not?" She asked._

"_Because he hates me, and I hate him. He's just going to throw away my chocolate." I furrowed my eyebrows. I turned to Mama to ask for something for Hiro._

_*SLAP*_

"_Mama…" I held my red, throbbing cheek in my hand. Tears welled up in my eyes._

"_Ai, he doesn't hate you, and you shouldn't hate him either. He's your father," She scolded me._

"_So what if he's my father? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him, and I HATE YOU TOO!" I yelled at her, running away from her. I could hear her call for me, but I didn't care._

_I walked around the town square which was far from where Mama and I were going. I wasn't a bad girl. It's all their fault. I looked around, searching for something to eat. I could see children with their mothers and fathers… I could picture them as me, Mama, and Papa… but I hate them so I don't care. I could feel a yucky feeling creep into my heart. I hate them. Every time I said those words the yucky feeling would grow stronger. _

"_Are you okay, little girl?" A woman asked me, trying to wipe away my tears._

"_I'm okay. I'm happy. I'm alright. Since I hate Mama and Papa, I'm happy that they're not with me… I-I'm h-h-ha- WHAAA~!" I burst into tears as the woman held me in her arms._

"_It's okay, little child. If you apologize, I'm sure they'll hug you with open arms. You can just give them this delicious piece of chocolate." The woman handed me a chocolate and walked on by._

_I grinned and headed back where I ran from Mama, hoping that she was still there. As I was running there, I bumped into someone and dropped my chocolate into the fountain. I tried to pick up the chocolate, but it had already dissolved. I began crying again, but the man put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Are you Tsukiyomi Ai?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "My name is Hoshina Kazuomi. Would you like to give the most delicious chocolate in the world to your Mama and Papa?" I nodded my headed eagerly. "I'll lead it to you then."_

_The next thing I knew it, we were at a playground._

"_Where's the chocolate?" I asked him, but suddenly a burly man picked me up. What's happening?_

"_Ikuto, I have your daughter. If you join us, we'll give her to you," He said through his phone. What's he talking about? _

"_Here, kid, talk to your Papa," He squished the phone to my ear._

"_Ai, are you there? Where are you?" Papa seemed to be frantic on the phone. I could hear Mama worrying over me as well. Papa and Mama don't hate me?!_

"_Hey, kid, hurry up!" He pushed the phone even harder._

"_Playground across the Taiyaki stand," I whispered inaudible to my captors._

"_Got it," He said._

"_I'll hit you if you don't talk," The man didn't know that I had already spoken._

"_I LOVE YOU, PAPA AND MAMA!" I yelled through the phone. _

"_Mama and Papa loves you too," He reassured me, hanging up the phone. The man brought the phone back to his ear but noticed he already hung up. _

"_I guess your Papa and Mama don't care about what happens to you. We'll just have to kill you then." He raised a knife above my head, but before he could bring the knife down, the knife was knocked out of his hand. I turned to the direction of my parents and could see that they were both in their character transformations._

"_Blindfold the kid, and get out the assassins," Hoshina yelled. Suddenly my vision was blinded by darkness. I could hear sounds of pain and satisfaction. I shook the blindfold off since it was loose. Mama was on the floor as Papa was protecting her from anymore damage. I could see all the assassins had charas since they were in their character transformations. One assassin suddenly appeared from the woods beside the playground._

"_PAPA, BEHIND YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was too late for when I yelled Papa the man had already hit Papa at the back of the head. Mama and Papa lie on the floor as Reaper-san came out from the woods and began pummeling every one of those assassins. The man who had led me here ran away with the burly man behind me. I fell to the floor, got back up, and ran to Papa._

"_Papa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed him. I just.. I just.." I couldn't finish it for only cries left my mouth._

"_It's okay. I'm sure you had a reason. You can stop. Nevertheless, Mama and I will always love you," He collapsed after that._

"_Mama! Papa! I'm sorry! Please open your eyes!"_

**Takumi's POV**

All the words that Ai had said so far were beyond my imagination. I was waiting for what she meant, but she didn't seemed able to put it to words.

"Machine… X eggs… solution… stop… infection." I could only make out a few words from what she was saying. I walked around the island to make it to her.

"It's okay. I'm sure you have a reason. You can stop," I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Before I could even tell her anymore, she collapsed into my arms.

I brought her into the room that wasn't Souko's. I had been in this house before. As I laid her down on the bed, Souko-san appeared at the doorway.

"So she's told you about the whole X Disease," She told me.

"She has, but Souko-san, why is she acting so strange?" I turned to her.

"Well, she has the X Disease. The symptons change for everyone. Remember when Hiro suddenly fell off the roof as you were trying to help him up. That time Hiro was going through that disease as well as Reaper. Hiro's abusive, Reaper's manipulative, and Ai becomes her past self. She always stays at my place every time it happens. It's becoming more frequent nowadays. The time symptoms for her depends on if she remembers the death of her mother and the injury of her father. Her father is in the hospital. Her mother's death anniversary is tomorrow, Valentines' Day," Souko-san explained.

"Mama! Papa! I'm sorry! Please open your eyes!" Ai wailed in her sleep as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll leave her in your care, Takumi-kun," Souko-san left it all to me. Are you really her grandmother?

I shook Ai to get her to wake up. She shot her eyes open and looked around the room for her parents.

"Mama is dead and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have followed that man, but he said that he would've gotten me the most delicious chocolate for Papa."

"Ai, I'm sure your Mama and Papa don't hate you for that. Your father and mother knew you had a reason for it so you don't have to cry anymore. Your mother wouldn't want you to think like that."

She looked at me startled, but her shocked expression became a loving smile.

"Thank you, _Takumi_," She smiled, tilting her head a little. She looked so beautiful. The way she said my name struck a chord within my heart. She collapsed before I could reply.

**It's near the end of the story. I think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything.**

**I'm so nervous. I have competitions between my school and other schools in less than two weeks, and I have only 1.5% of the chapter finished. I know I should be studying for it, but I'm too lazy so I'm finding something better to do and came across making stories.**

**Ai's POV**

I had this strange dream last night. Sigh, I wish I knew more about my parents… I don't know anything about them nor do I know if they're even still in this world. I feel so depressed today even though it's Valentines' Day. It's so strange. I have to do some song for Valentine's Day.

I looked into my locker to see a black notebook with a paper sticking out of it. I removed the paper from the notebook and saw the paper was filled with music notes and stained with tears. I walked over to the music room that was always empty during lunch. Nobody passes that area so they wouldn't be able to hear me play my violin, the only thing I have from Papa.

I placed the music on the stand and brought my violin to my neck with my bow in my right hand. I may haves ight read all these notes, but the melody sounded familiar.

"Tsukiyo no Violinist… Where did this song come from?" I looked at the title. My head ached so badly that I had to cradle my head in my hands to soothe it. I wanted to know what was going on. I just had to endure through this pain to remember. Suddenly, it seemed as if a lightning bolt went through my skull and brain. I remembered everything.

The song came from my memories when Papa would play it every time when he was down in the dumps. I remembered the song when Reaper told me Hiro died. The reason why Hiro is still alive is because he never died. Going through the X Disease's symptoms, Hiro and Reaper played terrible jokes on me.

I remember all the times I had with Takumi. I first met him on his first day of school because we shared every class together and sat next to each other. He tried to get me to open up when he was disguised in the park. He tried to cheer me up at the library as well. He was also the cause of my amnesia, but I don't blame him. I was the one who jumped out.

Everything was piecing together. Why Rika thought I was her friend… Why Takumi said those things at the hospital… Why Hiro tried to keep the Guardians away from me… I understand them all now.

"Hey, Ai-chan, what are you doing there? Aren't we all going to eat on the roof?" Hiro slid the door open as I packed my instrument and hid the paper.

"Come on, Ai-chan, I bought you some chocolate for Valentines' Day. I know how much you love those." Reaper was swinging the bag of chocolates.

"Go away, old man. This is a school. It's my territory. You can't have her," Hiro ordered, beginning a heated argument with Reaper again.

"Hey," I caught Hiro's, Reaper's, Ryuu's, and Shin's attention. "Hiro, why won't you tell me about my past self?"

**Normal POV**

"…" Hiro wouldn't answer her, just standing there like a statue.

"Then could you all answer this question if you're not going to answer my first? Do you like the me with amnesia or the past me with memories?"

"That's easy. Both," All four boys answered in unison.

The boys noticed the water that whelmed her eyes and started to grow distraught by this.

"Did we say something wrong?" Hiro spoke up for them.

"No, it's nothing really. It's just- hahaha," She broke into a fit of giggles before finishing her thought. Looking at her face filled with ease, they couldn't resist smiling contently. They were worried about her happiness, but it was all for naught.

"Hiro-sama, you are needed at the baseball game," A group of students clad in their baseball uniforms carried Hiro away without his consent.

"We also need to get going. There is work to be done at the HQ. The sooner we finish, the sooner we go home to see Ai," Reaper patted Ai's head before leaving with Ryuu in tow.

"You watch our little imouto, Shin," Ryuu ordered his little brother, knowing that a certain cousin might pass his "imouto". Shin nodded in acknowledgement of his duty.

"Now, Shin, you know that you don't have to hover over me, worrying over my welfare. Today is Valentine's Day. You should be with Fujisaki Naomi right now. I'm pretty much betting that she's angry with your tardiness, but I know that if she knew that you ditched her for a girl who you used to like, she'd be doubting your loyalty to her. Hurry on, or I might not be able to walk the streets at night without worrying that a certain purple haired girl might come out," The rosette laughed it off.

"Thanks, Ai. You had better hop along and sing your song. I hear that it's in about half an hour, and they'd probably want to do a sound check," Shin waved farewell, disappearing into a classroom.

"I'll go do that," Ai yelled after Shin and ran to the auditorium.

"You know you didn't have to do that. You could have spent Valentine's Day with her. I know you love her," Naomi notified Shin. She had been waiting in the classroom for him. "We only have half an hour before the activities for the Valentine's Day begins."

"I know, but shouldn't one stay with the one they love?" Shin sat at the desk in the corner of the room which was behind Naomi.

"W-What, I'm the one you love?" Naomi gaped at the man who she loved. Trying to level his head, Shin with an obvious blush nodded, peering out the window. "But didn't you tell me that-"

"Your answer?" Shin requested, peeking from the corner of his eye. Naomi turned to stare Shin in the eye.

"You had better not be toying with me or I swear-"

"Do you really think I'm that type of guy?" He challenged.

"You seem as if you've had a change of heart in more ways than one. You changed from Ai to me supposedly, and you're acting more boldly than before," She mused.

"Is that a bad thing?" He leaned forward to close some distance between them, but he didn't close the whole distance.

"No, it's not that." The purple haired girl couldn't look into the eyes of the guy she loved.

"You answer?" He repeated his last question, smiling. Although he knew her answer now, Shin wanted to hear it.

"I… I like-" Before she could finish, he had planted his lips onto hers. He couldn't sit there when she looked too cute to handle.

"_Is he always going to cut me off from now on?" _Naomi thought, but after a little persuading from Shin's lips, she wouldn't think anything else except those lips.

**.::Meanwhile::.**

"Hey, Ai, do you know where Naomi is?" Takumi inquired Ai of his friend's location.

"She's with Shin right now; and if I were you, I wouldn't be interrupting them anytime soon," She giggled gleefully.

"You seem different. It's as if you're glowing," He sighed. It already took him his all to have to stand at the sidelines, but with Ai so happy and so careless, he might just pounce on her.

"Hey, Takumi, I…" Ai couldn't bring herself to say her feelings but continued to try. "I…" She whimpered that letter and stared at his emerald eyes, trying to convey her feelings.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Three water balloons hit Ai behind her back, drenching her petite body. The water was dripping off her, but her clothes were still heavy with water.

"That's what you get, Vice Pres, for getting all those Valentine's chocolate even though you have a cute girl- That's Ai. I thought you hit Takumi, you idiot," One of the three guys who popped out said, hitting his friend at the back of the head.

"We're sorry, Ai. Blame it all on your demonic boyfriend. He let his girlfriend take the hits for him. What kind of boyfriend is he?" The guy who threw the water balloons put the blame on Takumi rather than his hand eye coordination.

"B-B-Boy-BOYFRIEND?!" Just like a tomato, her whole body became red from her head to toe. She radiated heat.

"Guys, just drop that matter. We aren't going out, right…Ai?" Takumi examined Ai's blush for a while and sighed, laying his hand on her head. "You shouldn't be blushing when people say that sort of thing. I know it might embarrass you, but if you blush like that, it'll give people the wrong idea."

"O-Okay…" Ai tried not to appear to be hurt, but it didn't hide it to Takumi.

"Sorry, I don't have a jacket; but I do have a PE clothes. Here follow me," Takumi motioned for her.

"No, it's okay. I have PE clothes," She tried to run away, but Takumi wouldn't allow her to.

"I saw you give those clothes to one of your juniors for their practice basketball game. You shouldn't lie," He pulled her along gently.

They walked to his locker, and he led her to the girl's restroom. On the whole way, people were murmuring as if they had no life. As Ai was walking out of the restroom, Takumi chuckled.

"Thanks for the clothes, but don't you think this is a bit too big on me?" Ai asked. The shirt was drooping all the way to her knees. The pants had to be rolled up so that she wouldn't trip, but the cloth didn't even touch her legs save for the bunched up cloth at the end of the pants.

"No, it's okay; and don't worry about it since I love… helping people. Anyway, you can still move around in those clothes. I can't wait until I get to see you singing with that," Takumi patted her head.

"Oh, right, I only have fifteen minutes to get there now. Sorry for troubling you, Takumi," She bowed and ran to the direction of the auditorium.

"Too bad, she's not my girlfriend. I almost said words that I shouldn't have," Takumi laughed to himself.

**Thanks for reading. IF ANYONE IS READING THIS, please continue reading. If anyone would like to be a Beta Reader for Hana-chan, the author of Meet the Twins, please just PM her and you'll probably get the spot. No experience needed. She needs a Beta Reader for her new and upcoming story Seven Seas Treasurer (summary:** **Amu is a mermaid princess about to marry and take over the thrown. Now if only that wasn't her worst nightmare... On the night before her sixteenth birthday she runs away in search of a new life but ends up caught in a fish net; and as a last resort to escape, she turns herself human but in the process loses, not only her memory, but also her face! Going from once a tall honey-golden eyed rosette to a short brown eyed brunette is probably not the first thing Amu was expecting but one thing is for sure. The last thing she could have seen coming was being a new weapon's master n a pirate ship! ) Remember if you get on her good side you might get more updates for her story Meet the Twins. Her birthday's coming up as well. Just putting that out there ;D ****BETA READER NEEDED!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA-CHAN~!**

**Thanks for all the support, guys. I have a QUESTION which is: should I make a sequel for Fake Marriage, Real Love? If you think I should, suggest what the sequel should be about. The reason why I only show it on this story only is because this story is the one that less irritates me. Thanks if you answer to this question. I love you, guys. I also am thinking of writing Monochrome. Tell me what you think.**

**Rika's POV**

"What are you going to do with that choker, Rika?" The dirty blond boy asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway. Rika stood next to him, looking out through the open window.

"I'll just try to get Ai to be my friend again. Everything can be achieved through hard work, Ryuu," The brunette gleamed, looking at the black ribbon with a bell. She held the bell out the window for it to gleam in the sunshine.

"You're going to drop the bell if you hold it like that," He told her; but she didn't listen, only focused on the bell. Her grip loosened just a bit, and the choker fell out the window. "Told you."

Rika was about ready to jump out the window, but to stop her, Ryuu jumped out the window before her. Luckily, there were trees below, which saved Ryuu from the cold, hard concrete. As Ryuu descended from the trees and landed on the ground, a certain rosette had gotten her hands on the choker.

"What are you doing her, Ai?" He questioned her.

"I came here to get my choker back," She replied, attaching the accessory to her neck.

"_I didn't necessarily come here to get my choker back, but it could be an errand on the way. I was meaning to get it back anyway," thought Ai. _Just at that moment, Rika appeared, almost out of breath.

"Ai, what…" She trailed off as she saw the choker around the rightful owner's neck.

"This is the symbol for our friendship. Your life and this choker bind us, right, Rika-chan?" Ai smiled, laughing.

"You remember!" Rika jumped Ai with tears of happiness. Ai hugged her back.

"Oh, sure, and I just jumped out of a window for nothing. Don't mind my aching back," Ryuu added sarcastically, trying to something fix his back.

"Man up, Ryuu." Ai stuck out her tongue.

"Being a man doesn't mean to not whine over an aching back," He retaliated.

"You ought to get to the auditorium, Ai-chii. You'll be late. I hear your song is going to appear in about five minutes," Rika reminded her, letting her go.

"You should come with me," Ai said.

"No, I'm going to hang around here just for a while longer," Rika said.

"Okay, let's go to karaoke some time," Ai waved, running off into the direction of the auditorium.

**Auditorium**

"You're late," The student in charge growled.

"I'm here," She laughed it off, running to the stage.

"She's going up there in those clothes?!" One student grew appalled by her attire.

"Just let her be," The student in charge sighed, giving up on this unusual girl.

"Let's give it up to the Tsukiyomi Ai," The MC student announced as Ai stood in front of the microphone.

"This song is Euterpe **(by Egoist/ Supercell. I don't own, but I love the song and suggest it for you)**. I made it myself. It was made for a very special mother who will always be in my heart. This song is also for my two dimwits. Well, then here I go," Ai began.

"_**Oh wild flower, ah…could you please tell me why people hurt each other and fight each other?**_

_**Oh dignified flower, what can you see from there? And why can't people forgive each other?**_

_**In a summer with much rain, blue was substituted.**_

_**Becoming one, it faintly wavered in front of me without saying a word.**_

_**What do you feel towards a dying friend?**_

_**How much love can those wordless leaves convey?**_

_**The summer sun gets clouded, the wind was swayed by it.**_

_**Joining them together, I will sing the proof of life for those nameless ones."**_

As her voice faded away, the tears whelmed in the eyes of the students trickled down their cheeks. Unaware of what to do, Ai gave a small bow and left the stage. The crowd screamed, cheered, and whistled with an insatiable passion.

"Get back up there, Ai," The students backstage tried to push her back there; but she skipped from side to side to dodge their urges.

"I'm tired and going to the roof," She waved.

"Ai, we need to talk," Hiro and Takumi said simultaneously, grabbing one arm for each of them. When they noticed the other, they glared at their rival. For Hiro's sake, he didn't want this demon from the deep depths of hell to taint his fragile angel. For Takumi's sake, he didn't want this overprotective "father" interrupting him. He knew that Hiro took the father role because their father was in a coma, but he was too controlling over her.

"Hey, Ai," Shin and Ryuu ran the three. Hiro and Takumi diverted their glare to the two. "Your father, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is awake."

**Turns out that there is one more chapter hopefully. I really want to finish this story because I've been on this story for a year now. Thanks for reading. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANA-CHAN!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own anything. **

**On the way to the hospital**

Everyone else took a ride with someone else, but Ai and Hiro were in a car alone.

"So you've gotten your memories back?" He tried to break the ice.

"Yeah." She responded, creating more tension.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the past. I know I don't have anything to back me up, but could you please forgive me?" He apologized.

"Okay." Her answer seemed to not understand what it was responding to.

"Okay?" He asked to make sure.

"Yeah, you probably didn't want me to get hurt, right?" She smiled.

"That's great which means you're not going out with Takumi-"

"No, I'm going to confess to him," She objected.

"Let's just see if our father will agree to that," He challenged.

"I won't be seeing Papa," Ai refuted.

"What?"

"Don't bother trying to get me to," She ended the conversation

**Hospital**

"Hey, Takumi, weren't you going to confess to Ai after she regained her memories?" Naomi asked the green eyed blond.

"If you were in my shoes, would you really profess your feelings to her when she's in that state? She's just regained her memories, and her father just came back from a coma. It would be a lot to take in," He answered.

"Well, if you comfort her now, she might turn to you," She advised. In turn, he looked at her and laughed.

"Right now, the person she needs most isn't a useless bystander like me," He berated himself, staring at his hands that had caused her loss of memories.

"Hey, Ai, why won't you go inside to meet your father?" Rika asked her "new" best friend. Hiro, Reaper, and Sanjou-san were already inside the room.

"I know that he doesn't want me to think it's my fault, but it's just that I don't think I can face with who I am now," Ai grieved. She thought that she had become a very terrible person, a person who had smoked and was insensitive toward others

**Meanwhile**

"Reaper, although I couldn't move my body, I could still hear you. I know that Amu's dead already. You don't have to act like you're treading on dangerous ground. I had years to recover from that trauma. The thing I wanted to ask is how has Ai been. She hasn't been visiting for a couple of months. Has she met any problems in life? I wouldn't hear the end of it from Amu if anything happened to Ai when Amu is not in this world," Despite his words and sigh, a surreal smile crept into its place on his face.

"I can bring her in if you want," Hiro suggested.

"That would be great, Hiro; but could you and Reaper stay outside once you've brought her in?" Ikuto may have formed it in a question, but they all knew that he wouldn't take no as an answer.

"This is how you treat us after finally meeting. What a great father and friend!" Reaper exasperated, closing the door behind them. After a couple of moments, Ai entered the room uncertainly.

"Yes, Papa?" Her eyes were reluctant to meet his azure eyes that seemed to look through her very soul. They shared a long while of silence.

"Ai, how have you been doing throughout the years?" He broke the silence which was her only option to avoid his dismay.

"…G-Good," She displayed an anguished smile which almost tore her father's heart.

"Do you hate me, Ai? I know that I-" He sighed.

"No, it's not that!" She abrupted.

"Then why show such an agonized expression to your father?" Ikuto urged an answer from her, concerned over her wellbeing.

"If I say too much, you might discover how tainted your little angel has become," She gave him his answer with teary eyes.

"Come over here, Ai," Ai complied with his wishes. "No matter how evil you might become, you'll always be my angel. When you don't have anywhere to go, you can come back to me."

After a couple of moments of their father-daughter hugging moment, Ikuto let go of Ai.

"Now, let's be serious, Ai. Are you really going to be taking that type of guy? Is Takumi even reliable? He's a Souma!" He exclaimed with a scowl.

"Papa, not you too," She sighed. "Did Nii-san talk to you about it?"

"It doesn't matter whether he did or not. I do not accept him. Would-"

"Ikuto, could you please be more sensitive when someone can hear you?" The doctor Sanjou Kairi advised with the open door. The door had been open since the father-daughter moment ended.

"What's Takumi doing right in front of the door?" Ai asked no one in particular.

"Well, I wanted to see what your father was like, Ai," Takumi laughed at nothing.

"Someone like you shouldn't act so close to my daughter," Ikuto scolded him.

"Papa, don't talk to him like that," The daughter disciplined her father.

"Why not? It's not like he likes you or anything," He scoffed, acting like a child.

"I don't like her. _I lo-ve her!" _He pronunciated each syllable.

"EHHH?!" Ai took a step back, trying to take this all in.

"Great!" The scowl dissolved into a slight smile. "Now go ahead and sort this all outside," He shooed them away. The both of them went outside at the back of the hospital.

They were both facing each other.

"I'll leave first," Takumi walked a few meters away before stopping.

"Ai, I-"

"I-I LOVE Y-YOU, T-TAKUMI!" She yelled at him. "I-I love you, I love you, I LOVE-" Her lips were concealed with his in a matter of two seconds as he dashed to her holding her in his arms.

"I am so uncool, submitting to you this easily," He sighed, but she cleared the distance between them again.

**Meanwhile**

"I knew they wouldn't have gone together if we hadn't acted like that," Hiro exasperated in his father's room.

"That's my son," Ikuto laughed haughtily. "Playing a Souma like that."

"I come here to bring my wife's childhood friend some flowers and this is what he says," Kukai who was at the door complained.

"I can't believe the Tsukiyomis," Reaper grieved.

**THE END. Just 26 min. left till the end of the day.**


End file.
